Kuro Tadashi
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Co-written with Storm Arashi Black Jack x Big Hero 6 Crossover. Tadashi Hamada hasn't had an easy life… Things didn't go his way but he didn't let it stop him. With a new life ahead of him he's ready to take on anything… As an unlicensed surgeon who's ready for anything the world throws at him. The world of medicine better be ready.
1. Prologue

Broken.

That's how it all began… his body in shambles… being put back together… enduring pain like no other… yet he made it… It was a miracle to all who had seen him be treated… yet it was also saddening seeing the boy weep over the corpse of his late mother.

Young Tadashi Kuro Hamada… was the only member of his family alive now…

 _Why did that building have to catch fire…?_ He sniffled, burying his face a bit in his mother's shoulder. _Why did you have to be the one to die instead of me!?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing it was the doctor who had treated him, and who tried all they could to help his mother as well.

"D-Dr. Baymin…" he sniffled, wiping his eyes a bit.

He gave a gentle look.

"It's alright to cry Tadashi… Just let it out…"

Tadashi nodded, hugging the doctor a little.

"Mom… She'll… She'll be happy where she is now… right?"

"That's right…" Dr. Baymin stroked his hair gently. "She's with your father now… At peace…"

Tadashi nodded. "R-Right...

Dr. Baymin nodded.

"Doctor… Where am I gonna go now that I don't have my mom…?"

"The arrangements are still being worked out, though there is someone on your mother's side willing to take you. Does the name Kazume Hazama sound familiar?"

"S-She's my aunt… But I haven't seen in her awhile…"

"Well… she'll be taking you in if all works out… Though right now I want you to focus on getting better." Dr. Baymin gave a bit of a serious look. "Your mother would want you to get better at all costs… It's going to be a long road ahead for your body with the amount of injuries you took. Are you willing to face it head on?"

Tadashi thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"For my mother… I will!" He got a determined look in his eyes. "I'll do my best."

 _She protected me so I wouldn't die… I won't let her sacrifice be for nothing._

oooooo

It was quite some time before Tadashi was able to finally leave the hospital and move in with his aunt. It was odd for him at first to be living with her, but he was glad to have someone to go home to. Someone who was there to help him during his therapy. The day he fully recovered he took a vow to himself.

 _Someone gave their life for me… and someone did everything they could so I didn't lose mine… I want use it to help others… I want to save lives too… I want to teach others that life is invaluable… That it should be treated with care._

 _Tadashi Kuro Hamada died in the fire…_

 _I… Kuro Hazama… will help everyone I can!_

 _No matter what!_


	2. The Boy and The Doctor part 1

Part 1: Dr. Black Jack

"Dr. Lee… isn't there anything you can do?"

Fred Lee sighed as he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head at the patient and his parent in front of him.

"This is not something I'm qualified to treat… I would suggest going to see another doctor."

The patient, a young boy named Jason and his mother both had a bit of pleading look.

"But we've tried other doctors and they kept referring us to you. You were our last shot." Jason's mother explained. "We don't know who else to see in San Fransokyo."

Fred sighed.

"I'd refer you to a friend of mine but… em… You probably wouldn't like him."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Is he some diagnostician who smokes all day? A prisoner trying to make up for his crimes by operating on people? Doctor who can hear the dead?"

Fred shook his head. "Someone's been playing too many video games… But no, none of those…" He looked to the mother. "Does the name Dr. Black Jack sound familiar?"

She frowned. "Vaguely…" She hummed in thought. "Oh wait… My sister's stepdaughter was treated by him… They were sure she was going to die but he cured her…"

"That's him… I would refer you to him…. but keep in mind that when it comes to operations he isn't cheap… And I emphasize that big time."

She narrowed her eyes.

"If it's to save my son's life, I don't care the cost. I just want him better!"

Fred sighed. "Alright… don't say I didn't warn you…" He got up, writing down an address on a piece of paper, handing it to her. "He lives on a cape near the bay at his own private clinic. I'll let him know you're coming."

She gave him a grateful look as she and her son got up. "Thank you very much doctor… Seriously… Thank you."

Jason nodded. 'Yeah…"

As they left, Fred sighed a bit again.

 _Don't thank me till you've gotten the boy treated…_

oooooo

It took a bit before they found the clinic they were looking for. It was a nicely sized house. Not a mansion, but definitely a big place made mostly of wood and had a very old look to it unlike the rest of the San Fransokyo.

"Guess this is the place…" The mother looked at the address. "Little old fashion for a private clinic…"

Jason scoffed a bit crossing his arms. "Probably not old enough for someone like Frankenstein and his monster… But…" He frowned. "Better this then giving up… Right?"

"Right… Come on."

They made their way up to the house, giving a knock.

"Dr. Black Jack?"

A few moments later, a young man answered the door… and they couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. His hair was dual colored, one half being white and the rest being dark brown. He had a scar down the right side of his face, a portion of it being darker than the rest… but… other than that he looked like a normal person.

"You must be the patient Fred spoke of." He nodded to them, gesturing them to come inside. "Come in."

They headed inside. "Thank you for seeing him on such short notice." The mother said. "He's been so sick lately… You're really are our last hope here… Everyone else refuses to treat what he has…"

"Fred didn't give me all the details… May I ask his condition?"

"He has Wermer's Syndrome… It just came out of nowhere in the last few weeks.. He's not dying any time soon but without surgery…" She lowered her head. "He doesn't have long…"

"Ah… a very rare condition…" He looked to Jason. "Hm… tumors are required to be excised then… after that's said and done he'll just need to be good about taking medicine for the rest of his life… though the surgery will be difficult, reason doctors won't bother… I however am willing… at a cost though."

Jason narrowed his eyes while his mother gave a nod.

"Whatever the cost… I just want my little boy to live…" She pleaded.

Black Jack gave a serious look.

"The cost for the operation will be $20,000."

Both her and Jason's eyes grew wide.

"What the heck-" The boy started to snap before his mother grabbed his shoulder.

"That's fine. I'll pay up. Just please save him!"

Black Jack smiled.

"It's a deal then… I prefer up front but I also take partial payments as well."

She nodded. "That'll work for us. I'll make sure to pay it… I won't miss a single payment… I just want him to have a chance too… He's 12 years old…"

Black Jack nodded.

"The operation will be tomorrow then. Have him come here early in the morning."

"I will… Thank you. Seriously… Thank you."

oooooo

"So… how did it go?" Fred asked over the phone. "Get a slap from the mom over the price?"

"No, she agreed to it, and the operation was a success by the way." Black Jack leaned back in his chair a little. "The boy will be fine as long as he's good about his medicine."

"That's a relief. I mean most people say whatever the cost but money talks the most… Especially at your rates."

"Have to be sure they mean it… She agreed without missing a beat… I won't get paid all at once, but I'm fine with partial payments over a course of time… But that's the deal. Prove to me you truly mean you'll do anything…"

"And you'll gladly heal them. They can't, they can hit the road. I know how ya work." He chuckled. "The big bad doctor of the cape."

Black Jack shook his head. "Is that what everyone is calling me now?"

"That's the nicer abbreviation. There's a lot worse some I shouldn't say out loud… Darn rich folk…" Fred sighed. "The ones who are grateful at least realize that a person can't be replaced but money CAN."

"Exactly… though then again…" Black Jack smirked a little. "Medical officials don't like me much either…"

"Mr. Unlicensed himself."

"Can't be helped… they don't like me stepping out of boundaries to help someone… very much like what I did today."

"You go to whatever lengths it'd take to save a life. Doesn't matter who. You won't give up on 'em… Though doesn't help that their fee pretty much covers the cost of everything. The mom got out luckier in the long run since it was one op versus several that might not have even worked."

"Exactly…" Black Jack sat up straight, stretching a bit. "End of that story… now on to whatever else comes…"

"Right… You ever think of settling down? Finding a wife?"

Black Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Fred… I have possibly one of the worst reputations any doctor could have." He looked at his reflection in a window. "Not the best looking either… I think the last thing a woman would want to marry is someone such as myself."

Fred cringed. "You know appearances aren't everything to every girl… Besides, I'd think with how many families you give the partial payment method to you'd want a kid of your own."

"It's a nice thought…" Black Jack sighed. "Though I don't think it's in my near future…"

"You never know. But I get ya… Sorry." There was some yelling heard in the background. "Ah crud-Gogo caught me when I was supposed to be getting paperwork done. Gotta go if I wanna live!"

"Get to it then, talk to you later."

Black Jack hung up before grabbing his coat.

 _And I think I owe someone a visit… as usual._

oooooo

"Welcome to the Lucky Cat!"

Cass looked up as she saw Black Jack walk in being greeted by her lone waitress.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." She smirked. "The usual?"

Black Jack chuckled as he sat down at a table. "Yes, Cass."

"One hot chocolate and slice of cake as usual." She headed off to get it ready. "You know it wouldn't kill you to call me more often! I miss you!"

Black Jack smiled a bit. "Sorry, Cass… get a little coupled up with work sometimes."

"More like all the time." the waitress giggled as he got him some water. "Another successful operation?"

Black Jack nodded, taking the water. "Yes, Kathleen, difficult, but pulled through."

"As expected from Cass' greatest nephew ever."

"He's my only nephew." Cass called as she brought his order to him. "And again on the house. Seeing you is payment enough." She ruffled his hair. "So messy!"

Black Jack laughed a bit. "CASS! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You're still MY kid!" She laughed. "You were barely past my hip just yesterday!"

"Sure, sure…"

"Meeeeeow!"

A cat was now on the table, staring the man down.

"And afternoon to you too, Mochi."

"Miiaaaaaau!" The cat seemed to give him a look before hopping into his lap.

"Yeah your hairy baby's missed you too." Cass smirked before heading back to the register. "Eating me out of house and home as usual! Darn cat!"

"Your fault." Black Jack smirked.

Kathleen set down his order for him.

"All yours, Doc."

"Thank you…" Black Jack gave her a smile. "School going alright?"

"Tough as usual, but I always look forward to coming here after it's all over." Kathleen giggled. "I have a great boss."

"Can agree."

"Yep. She's the best." She smiled. "Really glad she took me on… Been coming here since I was little so… It's made me happy."

"I'm glad." Black Jack took a sip of his drink. "Seen you grow up… and helped you from time to time."

"Yep. Kept me outta trouble which I'm thankful for." She took a glance around and narrowed her eyes. "Not again…" She muttered.

There was a young boy with a San Fransokyo Ninja's hat low on his head as he went from each of the back tables acting like he was looking for something.

"I thought I told him not to come back in here…"

Black Jack looked to the boy as well.

"Trouble maker?"

Kathleen nodded crossing her arms.

"Pick pocket. He's been coming in here for two weeks now, swiping my tips off the tables after customers leave and trying to take wallets too. Told him he wasn't' welcomed back here after catching him digging through someone's coat they had dropped."

"I see… I can handle him if he tries me…" Black Jack eyed his equipment bag. "I've got my own tricks after all."

"If you can scare him straight by all means. I gotta check on the other customers." Kathleen gave the boy a glare before heading back to work.

It wasn't long before he did make his way over to Black Jack 'falling' onto the floor. "Oof! S-Sorry." He grabbed onto the bag, moving to get up.

Black Jack acted quickly, placing his hand over the boy's.

"You know it's wrong to steal a doctor's medical equipment, right?"

The boy froze giving him a stunned look. "D-Doctor's equipment?" He shook his head. "I-I wasn't stealing! What gives you that idea? I fell!"

"Then why were you grabbing my bag then? I can't imagine it would help you up."

The boy used his free hand to tug his hat lower.

"You're not my dad. I don't have to answer to you." He tried to wrench his hand away. "I didn't want your stupid bag anyway!"

"Alright then." Black Jack let go as soon as the boy was trying to pull hard enough.

The boy didn't hesitate to go straight for the door hurrying out before he got himself into further trouble.

Cass came over hearing the door slam shut. "... Don't tell me it was that kid again…" She didn't sound frustrated like Kathleen had… She sounded worried.

"If you mean the San Fransokyo Ninja then that was the one. He was trying to swipe my equipment."

"And he obviously didn't get away with it.." She sighed running a hand through her hair. "He's so little… I wonder where his parents are and why they're not stopping this behavior of his…"

"Know how old he is?" Black Jack asked as he dug back into his meal again.

"He's never given it but I'm guessing from his size… Seven or eight years old? He should be in school but he's even come in on days when school's in session… Not afraid that's for sure…" Cass replied. "He just kind of came out of nowhere a few weeks back.."

"I see… That's rather concerning…" Black Jack shook his head. "Well… I'll just be mindful for whenever he shows up."

"He probably won't mess with you again… I know I should probably call the cops but I feel guilty whenever I look at him… He's just a kid who doesn't know any better." Cass sighed as she made her way back to the register. "Just hope he doesn't get try his luck somewhere rougher… There've been bot fighters around here too."

"Yeah, heard plenty about them when some of the fighters come banging at my door for treatments… or are looking for someone they were chasing who decided it would be a bright idea to hide somewhere around my home."

Cass cringed shaking her head.

"Morons the lot of them."

Black Jack nodded.

"They do what they do… and I do what I do… simple as that…"

 _Can't control people after all…_


	3. The Boy and The Doctor part 2

Part 2: The San Fransokyo Ninja

"Take care."

Black Jack relaxed in his chair as he saw a patient off. It was late at night. It had been one of those odd days where he just had check ups to worry about. Finally, it had come to an end and he could just relax for the rest of the night.

 _I better get dinner made… something simple…_

oooooo

"GET HIM! THAT LITTLE BRAT DESTROYED MY BOT!"

They were in hot pursuit of the boy, the San Fan Ninja as they knew him. He was running for his life, clinging his prize money and bot to his chest, trying to shake his pursuers.

"I won it fair and square!" he shouted.

"A KID YOUR AGE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE RUNNING IN OUR PART OF TOWN PUNK!"

The kid growled a little.

"A GUY AS FAT AS YOU SHOULD WORK OUT MORE IF YOU WANNA PLAY MY GAMES!" He screamed back before he realized what he had just said.

 _Oh… I am DEAD…! Gotta find a place to hide…!_

He spotted a house up ahead and growled a little as he ran for it.

"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"He's got no where to run now! That house there is sitting on a cape! Only other way out is a dip in the bay!"

The boy came to a stop just in front of the house turning to face them.

"Just leave me alone!" He screamed.

One of the bot fighters sneered. "I'd say he's already done for. That's the psycho doctor's place!"

"Yeah, Dr. Quack Patch! He'll slice and dice him… How about we help him?"

They surrounded him.

The boy gulped. "C-Can't we talk about this-ACK!" He was yanked up by his shirt as he dropped the money and robot in his arms.

"How about no?"

Wasn't long before they started beating him, his scream being heard as he was hit one way or another. They laughed at his pain, enjoying as they got their revenge. He was on the ground now, looking up with pleading eyes.

"Please…"

"Say good night kid!"

"OI!"

The attackers turned around, seeing Black Jack outside of his house now, a scalpel in his hands.

"ALL OF YOU! CLEAR OUT!"

They growled before hurrying off leaving the boy on the ground. He tried to get up only to cry out as his injuries were aggravated.

 _Can't run..._

Black Jack set his scalpel down before hurrying over to the boy, recognizing him as soon as he saw him.

"You…!"

He whimpered trying to back up. "S-Stay away from me!"

Black Jack narrowed his eyes, examining the boy's injuries.

"Deep lacerations… and possible broken leg.. you need treatment."

"Yeah right.." The boy reached for the controller for his robot that he had dropped. "They said you'd slice me up if you caught me…"

"That's what they think I'll do to them. And I would since they give me trouble. You on the other hand, haven't earned that." Black Jack picked up his things bringing them inside before picking the boy up himself. "You just landed yourself in a spot you shouldn't have."

The boy was shaking, not just from the pain but from some lingering fear as well. He looked back towards the end of the road, worried he would see one of the bot fighters still hanging around. "I earned that money… It's mine…"

"Not how they see it… especially since they lost it to you."

Black Jack brought the boy into his operating room so he could examine him. He removed the boy's jacket, getting a better look at the cuts, and confirming if there was a break in his leg.

"Yep… broken… and you'll need stitches for some of those cuts."

He gulped, lowering his head a little. "I-I'll be fine without 'em… It's nothin-"

Black Jack gave an unamused look before applying a bit of pressure to the boy's injured leg.

"OW!" He yelped trying to move it away. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Making a point." Black Jack narrowed his eyes. "Let me treat you."

"How about we make a deal? You don't hack anything off of me… And you can fix me up…"

"Done."

He nodded.

"... And my name's Hiro."

"Noted… Black Jack at your service." He got straight to work, resetting the bone back into place before casting his leg, then treating the cuts Hiro had on him. "And… done."

Hiro sighed in relief, giving him a grateful look. "Thanks…" He yawned rubbing his eyes a little. "Not tired… I'm not…"

"How about we get you something to eat first then you get some rest? You must be starving."

He looked up giving a nod. "Y-Yeah… That'd be awesome."

"Come on then." Black Jack lifted him into his arms, bringing him to the living room area, setting the boy on a couch. "Wait here."

Black Jack disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a bowl of rice and some chicken on a tray.

"Nothing fancy, but, always fills me up by the end of the day." He set the food in front of the boy. "If you need more don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay… Thanks, Doc." Hiro didn't hesitate to dig in, eating quickly. It wasn't long before he was holding out his bowl to Black Jack with a sheepish look. "More please?"

Black Jack nodded, doing as the boy asked.

"Here you go."

Hiro nodded his thanks before eating, a bit slower this time but wasn't long before it was gone as well… And the boy's head was bobbing as he tried to stay awake. "That was yummy…" He yawned.

"Good…" Black Jack had just finished his share before going over to Hiro again, picking him up. "You'll need to stay here for awhile till you're healed. Till then you're under my care as my patient.." Black Jack took him to another part of the house, bringing him to a room and setting him down on a bed, tucking him in. "There we go…"

Hiro nodded, curling up a little as he closed his eyes. "Thanks Doc… Night.."

"Good night…"

He turned off the lights before leaving the boy to rest… letting his mind think over everything that would need to be done.

 _I'll see if I can find out who his parents are tomorrow… for now… I think he's had enough grief for one night…_


	4. The Boy and The Doctor part 3

Part 3: Treatment Course

The next day came as Hiro awoke a bit confused as to where he was. It wasn't until he tried to move that the memories of the previous night came rushing back… As did the soreness.

"Ooooow…!"

 _Stupid Yama and his stupid goons… Gonna get 'em when I get better..._

"Morning." Black Jack was walking by the doorway, looking over a chart. "Sleep well?"

Hiro blinked giving a nod as he sat up carefully. "Yeah, like a log. What's that?" He asked, pointing to the chart.

"Just a patient chart." Black Jack shrugged. "I usually have a few to tend to everyday."

"Got ya." Hiro nodded. "Guess you're a popular doctor huh?"

"In an odd way I guess…" Black Jack came into the room, bringing up one of his charts before showing it to Hiro. "This one is yours."

Hiro's eyes widened a little. "Huh… Not much on it." He leaned in a little closer. "...HEY! I'm not that short!"

"Pardon me I only know so much. I had to guess. Only thing I know is correct is your name."

"Yep that's my name… Hiro… Takachiho."

"Takachiho?" Black Jack added that to the chart, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, that's my last name." Hiro replied running a hand through his hair. "But the rest you'll have to work for, sorry." He smirked a bit.

"Alright then… I like a challenge." Black Jack hummed in thought a bit. "I'm guessing you're… eight years old."

"Yep. Eight last month." Hiro leaned back against the headboard. "What else can ya guess?"

"Hm…" Black Jack looked at him carefully. "Probably don't weigh much… You were pretty thin when I examined you."

Hiro frowned a bit giving a nod. "... Yeah… Guess so…" _Hungry a lot too.._

Black Jack wrote more down.

"... No parents?"

Hiro's eyes widened as he looked at him stunned. He didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all.

Black Jack nodded.

"Thought so… I was hoping that wasn't the case but… it all adds up."

Hiro lowered his head bringing his arms around himself.

"... Mom's been gone for six months now… Dad died when I was really little…"

Black Jack set his chart down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

"Thanks Doc… They were good parents… They really were…" Hiro didn't look up. _Don't cry… Don't cry… Takachihos are tough… We don't cry…_

"Hiro?"

"H-Huh?" He looked up a little… Tears in his eyes.

"If you need to cry… don't hesitate… it's okay to. It's normal."

"Takachihos don't cry…" Hiro looked away. "We're tough… Really tough.." Even as he said that his voice cracked. "... You won't tell anyone right?"

"I won't… and I won't judge either."

"Thanks.." Hiro sniffled bringing his hands to his face. It wasn't long before a small sob escaped him. "I miss them so much… Mom… And Dad… I don't wanna forget 'em… They'd be so mad if they knew what I'd been doing…"

Black Jack frowned, moving closer to the boy, stroking his back a little.

"Shhh…."

"Sorry…" Hiro mumbled sniffling wiping at his eyes. "They didn't raise me to do the stuff I've been doin'... But I had to eat… They wouldn't be mad if it was to keep myself okay right?"

"Wouldn't be able to tell you honestly… Though if anything, they would just want you safe…"

Hiro nodded.

"Yeah… Guess I haven't been doing a good job of that one lately…"

"Well, you have me to keep that in check for a bit."

"They'd be glad for that… Sorry about… Kind of melting down.."

"You're my patient." Black Jack brought the boy into his arms, lifting him off the bed and carrying him to the living room. "Both your mental and physical health are priority, which means helping you feel better however I can."

Hiro smiled a little, holding onto his suit a bit. "Thanks." His stomach growled as he turned a bit red. "...Ehehe…?"

"Let's get you something to eat. What sounds good?"

"... Gummy bears? … Maybe pancakes?"

"Hm… don't have gummy bears… but I do have the ingredients to make pancakes."

Hiro perked up grinning.

"Pancakes please, Doc!"

"Alright then."

Black Jack smiled a bit, getting to work… kind of humming a bit as he cooked.

 _Strange… Usually don't get this comfortable with a patient… then again… not many are like Hiro…_ He glanced to the boy, empathy in his eyes. _May not have been alone my whole life… but I know what it's like to be where he is…_

Hiro was waiting patiently watching him work as he tilted his head a bit. He occasionally glanced around, lost in his thoughts.

 _Wonder how he keeps this place as neat as it is even though he's by himself… And how come he has his own operating room instead of workin' in a hospital?_

… _And I wonder where he put my robot..._

Not too long after Black Jack set a plate of pancakes in front of the boy along with some milk.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." He smiled before eating sighing happily. "Wow… These… These taste like my mom's…"

"Your mother was a good cook huh?" Black Jack asked as he sat down with his own share.

Hiro nodded quickly. "The best. She knew how to make all sorts of stuff! She even figured out how to make stuff like curry from scratch… She wrote down all of her recipes but… I just can't figure out how to get the stuff… She did teach me some stuff… I can make a lot of different kinds of eggs… But that's about it…" He gave a sheepish look. "...Everything else turns to charcoal…"

"I see… You still have those written recipes with you?"

"They're at my house… No one's really come by lucky for me since she died so their stashed away in her room. Locked up tight so nothing can get at 'em."

"Got ya… Well, it's a good thing to know how to do. My Aunt Cass taught me pretty much everything I cook in this house."

"She's the one who owns the cafe right? I saw you talking to her the other day…"

"Yes. She's the only family I have close by so I try to make it an effort to visit her. Though I'm usually too busy so it's every once and awhile."

"Got ya… She seems to love you a lot though. Her eyes lit up when you walked in the door." Hiro finished off his pancakes before eying the doctor's, a tempted look on his face.

"Well… she and I have been close for a long time."

Hiro nodded.

"... She's like a mom to you right?"

Black Jack looked at the boy surprised.

"Hm?"

"You heard me." Hiro replied trying to swipe a bite of food off of his plate.

 _Well… he isn't far off…_

"You could say that…"

Hiro looked up giving him a bit of an understanding look.

"... You got eyes like mine… We've seen stuff…. Am I right?"

"Yes." Black Jack smirked, flipping a pancake onto the boy's plate. "All you need to do is ask, you know?"

Hiro grinned before digging in.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"True… true."

"Hey… Can I ask a question? … And promise not to laugh?"

"As I've said, I won't judge."

"... You're not gonna make me get a bunch of shots are ya?"

Black Jack smiled gently.

"Only if you need them."

"... I don't need 'em." Hiro finished off the pancake giving a little smirk. "I'm tougher than that."

"Well, we'll see. Though that reminds me. Can't carry you around all the time." Black Jack got up, heading to the back of the house, returning with a set of crutches. "These will be your way of getting around till your leg heals up."

Hiro looked at them before giving a nod. "Okay. Lemme try 'em!"

Black Jack handed them over, sitting down on the couch as he let Hiro try them out.

It took a bit, but it wasn't very long before Hiro was using them to get around the room with ease, a bit of a confident look in his eyes.

"Not as hard as they look."

"Glad to hear it." Black Jack got up. "I might have some patients coming in today, all I ask is that you keep quiet while they're here."

"... Do you got a tool box?" Hiro asked instead of agreeing to the request.

"Hm? Somewhere. I have to do maintenance on my surgical equipment all the time."

"You give me that and my robot back and I will be as silent as a corpse."

"Alright then…" Black Jack went digging around before he found what the boy requested. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Hiro took them before sitting on the couch again looking through the tools before tinkering with the robot. He fell completely silent, eyes narrowed in focus as he worked.

 _Interesting…_ Black Jack thought before going into his office to begin the work day.

As promised, as the patients came in, Hiro didn't make any interruptions. It kind of worried him a little when he didn't hear even the slightest bit of noise. Soon as the last patient was out, he went to go check on him.

"Hiro?"

Hiro looked up from his work blinking in confusion. "Yeah, Doc?" He asked, tilting his head. "Somethin' wrong? You look worried."

"Was just being sure you were alright." Black Jack smiled a bit. "You were rather quiet so… just wanted to be sure."

Hiro chuckled. "Just keeping my promise." He looked at the clock. "... Is it that late already?"

"Yeah, just finished up with my last patient. What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Fixing Megabot. He got kind of banged up last night. Had to make sure he was still working alright. I built him myself last year so I try to keep him as perfect as I can." The boy pointed to an open panel on the back of the robot's "head". "Circuit's busted in the control part though so he won't move at all."

"I see…" Black Jack chuckled. "Don't know much about robots. I only know how the human body works."

Hiro grinned sheepishly. "Dad was a robotics teacher at SFIT… So, I guess I just get it from him… Mom always said I was her little genius… Though if you ask me I don't really think so. I just like working with my hands."

"Understandable." Black Jack sat down next to him. "Still a gift regardless."

"Heh… If you say so." Hiro put away the tools before hugging his robot to his chest. "Just glad I still got this guy… Yama and those goons have been after him since I started, always trying to swipe him after matches… I'm stunned they didn't grab him…" He looked up at Black Jack. "Then again… I don't think they wanted to risk getting killed… No offense."

"None taken, you don't pick a fight with a person who knows how to kill someone."

"And I hope I never do."

Black Jack ruffled his hair a little.

"You're fine in my book."

"Hey!" Hiro smoothed his hair down laughing a little. "That tickles ya dork!"

"... It does?" Black Jack smirked.

"... Uh oh-" Hiro moved for his crutches.

"Oh no! Come here!"

Black Jack grabbed the boy, bringing him close as he started ruffling his hair more.

"GOT YA!"

Hiro squealed laughing.

"Nooooo! Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!" He laughed trying to squirm away.

"So messy!" Black Jack laughed, continuing to mess it up further.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!" Hiro laughed before trying to get even. "RAH!"

"Gack!"

Black Jack fell back onto the couch, still keeping Hiro close so he didn't drop him.

Hiro grinned messing up his hair.

"Got ya!"

"That you did…" Black Jack smiled.

" _DAD! THAT TICKLES!"_

" _You know you like it Tadashi!"_

 _That's right… my father and I used to do this all the time together before he passed away…._

Hiro smiled before he curled up a bit to Black Jack hugging him a little. "But I know when to stop bein' silly too."

Black Jack held the boy close, hugging him a little.

"Good…"

Hiro nodded closing his eyes. He was quiet for a bit before he looked up. "Doc…? Can I ask a favor…?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"... My leg hurts…"

Black Jack frowned. "Oh dear… I better examine it then."

Hiro nodded. "I'll behave.."

Black Jack laid him on the couch as he started to examine him.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Um… Right here." Hiro placed his hand right in the center. "Like that exact spot."

"Got it… I wonder if I did the cast too tight…" Black Jack picked him up gently before taking him to the OR so he could have an X-Ray done. "Let's see now…"

Hiro kept still as the images were taken looking over the doctor's shoulder after they were on the back light. "... What's that?"

It was an odd read out… A bone tumor.

Black Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Not good… Hiro… Tell me… Has this happened before?"

"The pain you mean?" Hiro frowned. "Sometimes…"

"How long for?"

"'Bout three weeks I think."

"Okay… it's small… but it'll still be a complicated procedure so I don't damage anything…"

Hiro whimpered a bit giving him a scared look.

"What are you gonna do to me…?"

Black Jack turned to him, kneeling beside him.

"You have a bone tumor that needs to be removed. I'll need to operate on you in order for that to happen."

Hiro swallowed hard.

"O-Oh… I-... I see…"

"Thankfully we caught this early. Removing it as soon as possible would be ideal so there isn't a chance of it worsening or more forming."

"... Then take it out. Don't wait…"

"You sure?"

"I'll still be stuck in a cast either way right?"

"Yes."

Hiro shrugged a little, sighing shakily.

"Then I'd rather just get it over with so the whole thing gets better…"

"Alright… I have your consent then…" Black Jack brought the boy into his arms again. "Just need you to trust me."

Hiro hugged him tightly, hiding his face a bit.

"I do… But I never had surgery before… This is all new to me…"

"You don't need to be scared…"

"Promise?"

"I promise… My mentor, Dr. Baymin, he operated on me once… I was terrified myself… but he gave comfort with telling me he would be with me the whole way… that no matter what he would be sure I'd come out of the OR in one piece."

Hiro relaxed a little keeping close. "And you promise the same for me? … You'll be there the whole time?"

Black Jack held him closer.

"Yes."

Hiro looked up at him, a determined look coming to his eyes.

"Let's do it then… Make me better Doc… Then we can play and stuff."

Black Jack nodded.

"Right."

"... But you better not give me a shot."

Black Jack chuckled a little.

"I'll do what I can, promise."

Hiro smiled.

"Okay!"

"Come on then… we got an operation to do."


	5. The Boy and The Doctor part 4

Part 4: Progress

Hiro was a bit dazed as the anesthesia wore off.

 _That was weird… It's like going to sleep… yet I didn't dream at all… it was just silence…_

He looked around, seeing he was back in the room he was currently staying in, a tray with food on it set on his night stand with a note attached. Hiro took the note, looking at it.

"At an operation at Resurgam First Care. Be back as soon as I can. Do not answer the door to anyone. - Black Jack"

"Aw… I was hoping we could play as soon as I was up…" Hiro pouted before turning his attention on the food, eating it quickly, realizing how hungry he was. "And considering how long operations take in general it might be a bit…" He groaned a bit. "Oh no… I'm bored and I just woke up too!"

He mumbled a bit to himself before getting his crutches, walking around the house.

"Must find cure… There's gotta be something to do around here… Maybe I could do a favor for Doc since he's been doing so much for me…" Hiro frowned a bit. "Come to think of it… I'm surprised he hasn't asked for any form of payment… He knows I have cash too… I would think he'd want some of it… Then again… seems there's more to him than what people say… They say he's selfish… mean… and a thief… yet…. he's been so nice to me… and I'm one of the biggest trouble makers people know…"

Hiro stopped in his tracks when he took note of a photo hung on one of the walls. It was a picture of a young woman with long black hair, holding a small child in her arms that shared some similarities to her, and the young man beside her. Hiro was a bit confused as he looked at the picture.

"Wonder who those guys are…"

"Squeak!"

"... Eh?"

Hiro looked to the floor, seeing a rat scurrying across and into the OR.

"H-Hey! You shouldn't be in there!"

Hiro chased after it as best as he could with his crutches. Hiro was a bit hesitant about going in there but he left that feeling behind when he saw the rat chewing on some of the wires of the machines.

"Oi! Doc needs those working!" He swung his crutch at the rat, knocking it right onto its back. "Get out!"

The rat squeak before scurrying out, Hiro chasing after it, being sure it went out of the house instead of into a hole.

"Hmph… Meanie…" Hiro went back to the OR, frowning as he saw there was more damage than he thought. "Guess that would explain why he's been having to tune up his machines so much. There was a rat messing up everything…" Hiro smiled as an idea came to his mind. "And I think… I just found a cure for my boredom."

oooooo

"Hiro!" Black Jack called as he walked in. "I'm home!"

"Hi Doc!" Hiro called from where he was in the OR. "Welcome back!" _Hehe… He's gonna be so surprised._

"Where are you?"

"The operating room!"

 _What's he doing in the OR?_

Black Jack made his way to the room, a curious look in his eyes.

"What have you been up to?"

Hiro got up using his crutches a bright smile on his face.

"I fixed your machines for ya!"

Black Jack's eyes got wide as he looked at the now fixed machines, rather shocked too. He went over to each one, seeing they were all in perfect function now.

"Amazing…"

"I figured out what was breakin' 'em too… A stupid rat… I chased it out, and then I saw what it had done so… I wanted to fix 'em… To thank you for taking care of me.." Hiro gave him a hopeful look. "Did I do good?"

Black Jack smiled, ruffling his hair.

"You did perfect."

Hiro chuckled smoothing his hair down.

"Thanks Doc… Seriously… For everything."

"You're welcome… You know, you're pretty smart for your age."

Hiro shrugged a little.

"I guess so? I never really thought about it…"

"You fixed some pretty complex medical equipment, that's amazing."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Just wanted to repay the favor…"

Black Jack picked the boy up into his arms.

"And I'm very grateful."

Hiro kept close, laying his head on the doctor's shoulder.

"You're awesome… Those other people are idiots for sayin' all those mean things…"

Black Jack smiled a little.

"Heh… just comes with how I run things…" He picked up Hiro's crutches before moving to the living room, sitting down on a couch with him.

Hiro grinned.

"By the way… I feel better."

"Glad to hear. Any soreness from the operation or just tired?"

"Little bit of both. But it's nothing I can't handle… I was gonna go nuts lying in bed all day."

"Understandable."

Hiro nodded before looking him over.

"... Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

Hiro fiddled with his hands for a second before looking up again.

"How come you're not asking me for any payment?"

"You didn't ask me to treat you. I chose on my own will to do that. I don't charge those I operate on by choice since they didn't have a say in it."

Hiro nodded before falling quiet again.

"Got it… Still… I'm grateful… I don't think anyone else would've done this stuff for me…"

Black Jack stroked his hair a little.

"Couldn't just leave you there… it would've been wrong if I had."

Hiro hugged him tightly, keeping close.

"Even though I tried to take your bag the other day…?"

"You're living a rough life… It wasn't right in any means… but I understood why you did."

"I'm sorry though… I don't like stealing… I really don't… But it's that or bot fight and you know what happened when I tried that…"

"Yes…" Black Jack frowned a bit. "Isn't there anyone who can take you in? Orphanage? Family members?"

"My parents were only kids… Both sets of grandparents died before I even could meet them… And I don't wanna be in the system… I'll just get forgotten… No one wants a trouble maker like me. I guarantee it.." Hiro lowered his head. "I got my house. I got my ways of keeping it… I don't need anything else…" _But I want more… I don't like being alone…_

"I see…" Black Jack had empathy in his eyes again. "It's a rough life to be in…"

"Yeah… Not all bad though… I got to meet you didn't I?" Hiro looked up smiling a little. "That's worth something…"

Black Jack smiled a bit. "Kid…"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"That means a lot."

"It's true!"

Black Jack chuckled, stroking his hair a bit.

Hiro smiled nuzzling his hand a little. "Hee…"

"You're a good kid…"

"Nah…" He curled up a little yawning a bit. "I'm just me.."

"And that's all I would ever ask." Black Jack rocked him a little, keeping the boy close.

Hiro smiled closing his eyes. The day's events had caught up to him… Before long he was out, holding onto the doctor's shirt.

 _He's an awesome guy… And a great doc too…_

Black Jack smiled cradling Hiro in his arms, lying down on the couch with him. He stroked his back a bit before closing his eyes, feeling exhaustion himself.

 _This is the closest I've been with anyone in so long… He reminds me a bit of myself… I can't help but want to care for him so he doesn't have to go through the same things I did… He wants to have a life… Something I can respect._

oooooo

Two weeks had passed since Hiro had wound up in Black Jack's care. He was making progress with his recovery but… He was still figuring out ways to avoiding things as well.

"I AIN'T COMING OUT! I SAW YOU SETTING THOSE VIALS OUT! I DON'T WANT ANY SHOTS!"

And he had currently locked himself in a closet to avoid a post operation check up.

"Hiro, I'm not giving out any shots, these are for a different patient. I like being ready in advance. You know that."

Hiro opened the door a crack looking out at the doctor. "... Okay maybe I overreacted a LITTLE… Still…" He pouted. "You know how I am too…"

"I know very well, I'm a doctor after all." Black Jack gave a gentle look, opening the door a bit more. "Kind of make it my business to know."

Hiro nodded giving a sigh before opening it all the way. He grabbed his crutches. "Okay… I'll come quietly… Sorry Doc…"

"It's okay, Hiro." Black Jack lead him to his office, examining him carefully before doing another x-ray again. "Making progress Hiro. No signs of new tumors and your leg is healing up nicely."

Hiro sighed in relief grinning a bit. "Think I can get this cast off soon then?"

"It'll be a bit longer before the cast comes off. Want your bones nice and strong, right?"

"Yeah so I can run around and play outside!"

"Then I just need a little more patience so you can do that." Black Jack ruffled his hair a bit. "You'll use your crutches till then."

Hiro chuckled trying to guard his head. "Doooooc!" He laughed a little. "Alright I will!"

"Good boy." Black Jack smiled. "Though since you've been cooped up at the cape for awhile. How does a visit to town sound?"

Hiro nodded quickly.

"That sounds great!"

"Then it's settled. After I see my other patient we'll go into San Fransokyo."

"Kay! I'll be good and stay outta the way…. Though…" Hiro pointed to one of the books on the shelves behind them. "Can I have one of those to read while I wait? Please?"

"Most of those are just medical text books… not sure you'd find those interesting."

Hiro smirked. "I fixed those machines with no problem. I just want something to do and I don't wanna tinker with my robot today. please?"

"Well… alright." Black Jack went over to the books, picking one out before handing it to Hiro. "This was one I studied from a lot. Basic workings of the human body and general surgical procedures."

"Cool." Hiro took it, before carefully making his way out. "Thanks Doc! I'll be in my room!"

Black Jack chuckled shaking his head as he watched the boy go.

"Such a weird kid… in a good way though."


	6. The Boy and The Doctor part 5

Part 5: Brothers

It was one of the quieter days at the Lucky Cat for Cass and Kathleen. Slow day… but both perked up when they saw Black Jack coming up around the corner.

"Aunt Cass! He's back!" Kathleen cheered, hurrying over to the door.

"Oh good, I've been wondering about him."

Black Jack came in.

"Afternoon, Cass, Kathleen."

"Welcome Black-" Kathleen stopped short when she saw Hiro standing beside him, the boy ducking under his cloak a little.

Black Jack gave a reassuring look. "Don't worry, he's with me."

"I'll be good." Hiro quipped. "I promise."

"It's fine Kat." Cass called. "Whoever he wants to bring in, is fine. The usual dear?"

"Yes, please." Black Jack looked to Hiro. "Would you like anything?"

"Can I have a coke and some pie please? With ice cream?"

Black Jack looked to Kathleen. "Can you get that for him?"

Kathleen nodded. "Right away. Take whichever seat you like."

Kathleen hurried off as Black Jack got a table for him and Hiro.

"Have you ever eaten anything here before?"

Hiro shook his head giving a sheepish look.

"No… Couldn't afford it… I would take money but I didn't wanna try taking people's meals… That was just gross."

"I see. Well, Aunt Cass is a good cook, so I'll think you like what she has."

Hiro smiled giving a nod.

"I'm excited to try it.. You learned how to cook from her and you cook as good as my mom did… So I think I'll like it too."

It wasn't long before they had their orders placed in front of them, the two falling quiet as they ate.

"Heh… The kid cleans up well." Cass remarked quietly as she watched them interact. "And my nephew… He looks so happy."

 _I haven't seen him smiling that carefree in a long time… Not since he was really young…_

 _Miyuki… I hope you can see what kind of man he's become… Because he's a good one…_

"Good?" Black Jack asked Hiro as he was finishing his meal.

Hiro smiled sighing in content.

"That was the best thing I ever ate… I want another piece!"

"Sure thing. Kat?"

"You got it."

Kathleen made her back to Cass, amusement in her eyes.

"I have to admit… as much as I didn't like the kid… he's adorable."

"Right? He reminds me a bit of Black Jack when he was that age… Those big eyes and that smile… So cute."

Kathleen giggled, squealing a bit. "It's adorable… and Black Jack looks so happy."

Cass grinned chuckling a bit. "Right? I haven't seen him that happy in years… He's interacting with that kid so easily too… There's some actual joy in his eyes."

"Something I think he's needed for awhile now…"

"He really has… And the kid looks pretty happy too just content to be with him… I'm glad for them both. Keeps one sane… The other out of trouble."

"Indeed."

"Meeeeeeeeeeew!"

Mochi was on the table now, sniffing Hiro before nuzzling him.

Hiro chuckled rubbing behind his ears. "Hi there kitty… Aren't you a good boy?"

Black Jack smiled.

"Mochi… he's a spoiled cat… he wants all the cuddles."

"Miau!"

"I think I can give him some of them… But not all. Then there wouldn't be any left for you." Hiro brought Mochi into his arms petting him. "He's soft.."

Black Jack had a touched look in his eyes as he smiled.

"Very soft.."

Hiro smiled giving a nod giggling a bit when Mochi bumped his chin with his head. "Heeey… That tickles you silly cat!"

"Meow!"

"Cass… he's killing me." Kathleen was slumped over the counter, feigning pain as it were.

"I know… He's doing it to me too." Cass put a hand over her heart. "My heart can't take these levels of adorable!"

Kathleen struggled to stand as she brought Hiro the other slice of pie he wanted.

"Here you go, Chibi." Kathleen set down his meal. "Eat up."

"I will! Thanks Kit Kat!" He grinned before eating… Trying to guard his plate from Mochi who kept trying to stick his face in it. "ACK! Hey!"

"Careful." Black Jack snickered a little, drinking the last of his hot chocolate. "He likes sweets just as much as everyone else."

"Yeah I can see that-Don't try licking that! It's mine!" Hiro picked his plate up holding it out of reach as Mochi hopped onto the table again. "Dooooc! Halp!"

"Alright, Mochi, down boy." Black Jack picked him up, offering the leftovers of his drink to him. "You can have some from me."

Mochi mewed enjoying it while Hiro quickly finished off his pie before the cat could get any more idea's.

"I know I used to joke with mom that I welcomed our new feline overlords but this is ridiculous!"

"...Kat… He needs to keep that chibi…"

"... Yes he does."

Black Jack smiled.

"Mochi just takes it to a new level."

Mochi mewed curling up on his lap content for now.

"Yeah he does...And I can see where he gets his name from too. He's as chubby as a mochi." Hiro giggled. "Silly cat."

Cass couldn't help it as she squealed quietly. "Oh my gosh can he get any cuter?"

"I don't know." Kathleen squeaked.

"Very silly… Say, maybe we can stop by your old home and pick up some of those recipes? Might be nice to try them out at my place."

Hiro's eyes lit up as he nodded quickly. "Yeah! Let's do that! … 'Sides I wanna get some of my toys too if it's okay… I get bored with just Megabot…"

"Fine with me. don't want you suffering boredom. It's one of the worst things to put up with in life… and boredom brings cranky people."

"And you don't wanna see me cranky." Hiro grinned. "I'm one heck of a kid then."

"... I can't take it. He's killing me!"

Hiro blinked looking over to the front of the cafe confused. "... I think we're being watched Doc."

Black Jack looked to where Hiro was looking, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Y-You okay Aunt Cass?"

"Where did you get him?" She squealed. "I wanna keep him for myself!"

"Nuuu! I'm Doc's chibi!"

"Hrk!" Kathleen slumped over the counter again. "Dang it Black Jack I'm jealous."

Black Jack gave a sheepish look.

"Ehehe…"

Hiro just smiled innocently.

"Hee?"

"GACK! He's too cute!"

Black Jack shook his head.

"They have a weakness for cute things."

"... Maybe you should operate on them?" Hiro joked with a grin.

"..." Black Jack smiled. "Yessss."

"I'll assist!" Hiro laughed.

"Nooo!" Cass fake gasped in horror. "I like my weakness to cute things!"

"Alright then… besides… I'd charge you 300 if I had to."

"And that's the aunt discount too." Cass rolled her eyes unable to help herself as she laughed.

"Oh well." Hiro shrugged. "Guess it's their fate."

"... Hon' I'm gonna kidnap that kid and feed him cookies one of these days."

"And then you'll just send him back to me… Not sure I'm ready for hyper Hiro yet."

"..." Hiro just smiled and said nothing.

"Anyways…" Black Jack got up. "We should get going so we can pick up your things."

"Okay!" He got his crutches getting up as well. "Thanks for the meal miss Cass! Kat!"

"Aww…" Both girls pouted. "So soon?"

"If Hiro wants more sweets, I'll come here." Black Jack gave a wave before leading the boy out to his car. "Do you remember your address?"

"It's I-72015 on Hero Lane."

"Got it."

They soon pulled up to a small house. It wasn't anything fancy, but it looked comfortable.

"I'm surprised no one has tried to kick you out." Black Jack mused as he followed the boy inside.

"When my grandpa died before I was born he left my mom and dad money. They paid off the house so no one really can touch it… And as for power and stuff I figured out the generator when I was like five." Hiro replied looking around sighing in content to be somewhere familiar. It was dark inside, but Hiro had no trouble making his way to the master bedroom. "Mom… I'm home…" He called quietly bowing his head to a picture on the nightstand. "I brought a friend…"

Black Jack looked at the photo, giving a gentle smile.

"Beautiful woman…"

Hiro smiled warmly. "She's the most beautiful woman in the world if you ask me." He went back to looking around stopping at the desk in the corner of the room. "Lessee… Old bills… More old bills… More-Oh come on did I really shove all this here-Yep… I did…" A pile of envelopes was tossed over his shoulder before he found what he was looking for. "AHA!" He retrieved a plastic container from the back peering inside. "One, two, three, four, five-Yep… All here…And all still perfect."

"Good." Black Jack decided to wander around till he found himself in Hiro's room. He looked around, picking up some of the toys he found, putting them into a backpack he found in the room.

"Hm…?" Hiro wandered in and hurried over to his bed grabbing a white toy that held a strong resemblance to a marshmallow. "Can't forget Baymax, Doc… He's my favorite!" The boy looked around the room sighing a bit. "... I've missed this place."

Black Jack frowned a bit.

"It's home… can't blame you."

Hiro nodded, sitting on his bed, hugging his toy close to him.

"I love it here… But it's still lonely… Too quiet…"

Black Jack sat next to him, bringing an arm around him.

"Not much life…"

Hiro cuddled up to him.

"Not much at all… I miss the noise… I miss the laughter… Mom was always laughing… Singing… Now it's so quiet… It's like the house died too…"

"Hiro…"

"... Did I ever tell you what happened to her..?"

"No… you didn't…"

Hiro closed his eyes as he thought back to that time.

"She got sick… Really sick… We thought it was just a cold at first so she took a few days off work… Then when she thought she was okay to go back… She passed out… They couldn't cure her… And no one would tell me anything because of how little I was... " Hiro sniffled.

" _Hiro… Be a good boy… Okay?"_

" _Momma…"_

"She died a few days after that…"

"Oh Hiro… That's awful…"

"It was... She wasn't smiling anymore… She wasn't singing… And no one would tell me anything…" Hiro sniffled burying his face a little. "I miss my mom!"

" _Mother! I WANT MY MOM!"_

Black Jack brought Hiro into an embrace, bringing his cloak around him.

"I know… I understand that feeling completely…"

Hiro sniffled hiding his face.

"What did we do that was so bad…? I wasn't a bad kid… I did good in school… I ate all my veggies… Mom worked so hard…"

"Life can just be cruel sometimes…" Black Jack stroked his hair. "A little secret from me… I lost my mother too."

Hiro's head snapped up surprised. It clicked in his mind… The picture hanging in the clinic.

"I'm sorry…" Hiro hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry you lost your momma too…"

Black Jack kept him close.

"It's alright… she wanted me to live… I've never taken her gift for granted… I'm alive because of what she did for me… and because of that… I got to meet you.."

"And I'm glad for that." Hiro cuddled close to him. "Cause you're amazing… You really are Doc."

"Oh Hiro…"

"You are… And… Can I tell ya a secret?"

"Of course."

"I think mom wanted me to meet you so if I started to get sick like she did you could fix me up… Cause you've already done that with that tumor you took out of me… If I hadn't met you.. That would've just gotten worse right?"

Black Jack was wide eyed before a smile formed on his face, his eyes a bit misty.

"That's right…."

Hiro smiled tearing up a bit himself.

"You did something momma would've wanted… She would've wanted me better… So… Thank you for doing that for her…"

Black Jack brought the boy closer to him, hugging him tightly.

"Y-You're welcome…"

Hiro cuddled close, holding onto his suit. He leaned up, nuzzling Black Jack a little. Black Jack nuzzled him in return, stroking his back a little.

"You and I are a lot alike… aren't we?"

"I guess we are…" Hiro relaxed into his arms sighing in content. "We really are…"

"Both lost our parents… kind of alone in the world…"

"Found each other… Got healed by really great docs…"

Black Jack smiled a bit, cradling him a little.

"Guess life had something in mind…"

Hiro smiled curling up to him.

"Yeah…. Did… You ever want a brother…?"

"I remember asking my mother once if I would ever have siblings… I always did want an otouto…"

"And I wanted a nii-san…" Hiro had a hopeful look. "... Do you think you'd mind one who's still on the mend?"

"Well… considering at one point I was in a position like that… I don't think I can say no to that offer… especially since there's no one else there for them… They need someone…"

Hiro got a bit misty eyed as he threw his arms around Black Jack's neck.

"NII-SAN!"

Black Jack nearly fell over from the force, but kept himself up, hugging the boy tightly.

"Hiro…"

Hiro nuzzled him a few tears of joy escaping.

"I'll be a good boy.. I'll help if I can… I won't make trouble… I'll be the best little brother ever I promise… Please Black Jack..."

Black Jack smiled, closing his eyes.

"... Kuro."

"Kuro?" Hiro smiled. "... Okay… Kuro-nii."

Black Jack nodded, wrapping the boy in his cloak a little.

"I'll take care of you… Otouto…"

Hiro curled up smiling warmly.

"I know ya will… You already do."

He stroked his hair a little before getting up, picking up the rest of Hiro's things.

"Let's get you home then."

"Yeah!"


	7. The Boy and The Doctor Epilogue

Our Home

"I'm home!"

It had been six months now since that day… Hiro was fully healed and back in school, exceeding the expectations of everyone… And he was happy to run up the road leading to the cape now. "Kuro-nii?" He ran to Black Jack's office dropping his backpack on the floor.

Black Jack looked up from his work, a warm smile on his face.

"Welcome home. How was school?"

"Great!" Hiro chirped going to him bouncing in place a bit. "The teacher's letting me do college math and stuff now! It's really cool! And she even said she thinks I might be an actual genius!"

Black Jack smirked.

"No surprise to me. You burned through all the medical text books I threw at you."

Hiro smirked.

"Yep, even the ones you said I wouldn't finish in a day. I proved that wrong!"

"That you did… and in time…" Black Jack ruffled his hair a little. "Helped me a lot in the OR."

Hiro smiled hugging his arm.

"Yeah… I wanna know all I can so I can help you more Kuro-nii… And when I'm a grown up I'm gonna be a doctor too!"

"That's my little brother…"

"Hee… Hey…" Hiro got a sly look on his face. "You know… I think you look like you need a slice of pie at Aunt Cass's place…"

"Hm… Well… we've both been working rather hard… that last patient we did an operation on was quite the pain in the neck."

"Yeah kept arguing with us over the best kinda treatment." Hiro huffed. "Stubborn old man… So I think we earned it… Dr. Hiro's orders!"

"Let's go then." Black Jack smiled. "All on me."

Hiro cheered before running for the car.

"Pie with extra ice cream! And a milkshake since you owe me for that bet!"

Black Jack sighed a bit, but smiled as he followed the boy out.

 _Things have been different since I took Hiro in… some good… some bad… but over all…_

He ruffled the boy's hair before getting in the car with him.

 _It's better he is here… he needs me… and I need him._


	8. Off Day

Tadashi Kuro Hamada… Kuro Hazama, was one of the best doctors in the world going by the alias Black Jack.

There was not a single ailment he couldn't cure… For the right price.

However…

"AACHOOO!"

It didn't mean he was immune himself to it.

"Ugh…" Black Jack sighed as he put a hand to his face. "Just my luck… Right after that operation in the alps…"

"Kuro-nii…?"

He looked to the door to his office seeing Hiro standing in the doorway, concern in his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning Hiro… Been up long?"

"You're sick." The boy deadpanned.

"N-No I'm not-"

Hiro raced over to him, silencing him with the thermometer he had hidden behind his back in seconds. "Don't talk when a doctor's trying to take your temp. You told me that enough times." He huffed with a small smirk.

Black Jack rolled his eyes, propping his chin up on his fist as he waited. Within a few minutes it went off as Hiro took it back.

"... One hundred. You're going back to bed buster." Hiro ordered pointing to the doorway.

Black Jack gave him an unamused look.

"What did you just say to me Otouto?"

Hiro gave it right back.

"Go. To. Bed. KURO!" Hiro repeated.

… _Okay… He's actually really worried… I got a headache anyway…_ "Ugh… You win this once… But don't talk to me like that." Black Jack warned him as he went off to get back into his pajamas.

"Making a point." Hiro called after him, repeating what the surgeon had told the boy when they first met.

 _Of course… Vengeance…._

Black Jack curled up a bit under the blankets trying to sleep… But didn't get to do that for long as he heard the sounds of Hiro rummaging around through the house.

"HIRO! You better not be making a mess-" He called breaking off into a coughing fit. "Ugh…"

Hiro soon appeared in the doorway, lugging in his medical bag. "I wasn't making a mess ya dork." He scoffed but there was worry in his eyes. Black Jack knew the boy too well. When he got too worried he got cranky, when he got cranky he got snippy and when that happened… Hiro REALLY needed a nap or a break from things.

"Hiro… C'mere…"

Hiro set the bag down on the bed cuddling up to the surgeon. He stroked his hair as Hiro nuzzled a little.

"I'm not that sick… You don't have to worry about me… If I feel any worse I'll go see Fred. How's that sound?"

"You pinky promise?" The eight year old asked holding out his hand. Black Jack smiled gently hooking fingers with him.

"Yes I do. Now, why don't you go play and I'll rest?"

"But…" Hiro pouted. "I wanted to give you a quick exam…"

 _Well… He needs to learn more… And he knows a thing or two…_ "Okay, go for it." _Besides… He lost his mom to sickness… Of course he worries about me at the slightest cough… Poor kid…_ Black Jack gave him a reassuring look. "I trust you, Doctor."

Hiro perked up and went through the bag before producing the surgeon's stethoscope. "I'll be quick promise."

"Be quick but thorough."

Hiro nodded as he did the exam sighing in relief when he was done.

"Definitely just a bug. Twenty four hour one if I had to guess. Just need sleep and maybe a little medicine."

Black Jack smiled giving Hiro a proud look. "Way to go little brother."

The boy smiled, hugging him quickly before putting his tools away and setting the bag down. "I'll let ya get some sleep. Love you Kuro-nii."

"Love you too, Otouto… You wanna take a nap yourself? You're a little grouchy…"

"I'll be okay." Hiro grinned before running out closing the door. "Get some sleep!"

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_ He thought, closing his eyes as he laid back down.

oooooo

Hiro spent most of his afternoon just ensuring his brother would get as much rest as he could. Reschedule check ups, get the house tidied up, play quietly.

After a few hours of this… He grew bored. All the chores were done. He was reading through one of the medical texts in the office and he was thirsty.

 _I'll get a glass of juice…_ He thought before getting up and heading to the kitchen. He passed Black Jack's room hearing a coughing fit coming out of the surgeon.

He frowned. "Kuro-nii-san…" He mumbled feeling a pang of worry.

" _Nii-san? What are you doing?"_

" _I'm making medicine."_

" _You can make it yourself?"_

" _Yes but you need…"_

Hiro grimaced trying to remember the last part. "I need… To what?" He murmured aloud.

… _I need to make sure it's well mixed?_ He nodded to himself smirking a bit. "I'll do just that. I'll get him better even faster!"

Black Jack was still lying in bed when he saw Hiro approach him with a glass of some kind of juice.

"Hm?"

"You were coughing a lot earlier… Thought I'd bring ya something to help." Hiro smiled offering the glass to him. "You need to drink a lot of fluids right?"

"Yeah…" Black Jack took the glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hiro smiled before heading out, humming a bit. "Drink it all! Or I'll find out!" He called over his shoulder.

Black Jack shook his head before taking a sip.

Hiro grimaced and bolted.

"GACK!"

Black Jack quickly spat it out, coughing a bit.

"The heck Hiro!?"

Hiro leaned back into the room smiling sheepishly.

"I made ya some medicine?"

Black Jack groaned a bit.

"What did you put in it?"

Hiro hummed in thought.

"Lessee… A fever reducer, a stimulant, an anti-congestant, anti-itching powder… Um… Hemorrhoid cream…?"

Black Jack flopped his head on his pillow, groaning again.

"Hiro… that last one wouldn't have been helpful… You're supposed to put what the patient needs into those, not everything and hope it works."

Hiro pouted going to his side.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to help…" He frowned. "Are you mad…?"

Black Jack sighed, stroking his hair a little.

"No… just be careful when doing things. I haven't taught you everything just yet."

Hiro nuzzled his hand climbing up onto the bed beside him.

"Okay Kuro-nii… I love you."

"I love you too, Hiro." Black Jack brought an arm around him, bringing some of the covers over him. "Gonna take that offer I made earlier?"

Hiro nodded laying his head down.

"Ahuh…" He let out a little yawn curling up against his side. 'Warm…"

Black Jack hummed a little, stroking the boy's hair.

"Rest…"

He relaxed soon drifting off.

Black Jack smiled, joining the young boy in sleep.

 _Can have off days… but still love him anyway._


	9. Bullies

Black Jack was never fond of bullies. They weren't his favorite thing and he downright loathed them. He had a lot of different kinds to deal with, even as a doctor and he had learned to cope with them. He had it down to an art form as it were.

As for Hiro… being eight years old and still learning things… and not to mention being a bit different from his fellow classmates… especially in academics… He didn't have it down to an art yet.

He was cornered on the playground by a few of his classmates, all fixing him a glare. He swallowed hard, thinking back to when he had tried bot fighting.

"L-Let's talk about this now…"

The classmate in front of him grabbed him by his collar.

"Just HAD to show me up in class didn't you?"

"N-No! I was just trying to help-"

WACK!

Hiro cried out, falling to the ground.

"Yeah right! You just wanna prove just how smart you are! We all know how you're the teacher's pet." another mocked. "How you should be in college instead of with us. Little brat."

"I-It's not my fault I know how… I just… I…"

SMACK!

"AGH!"

"Riiiight. Heh, beating the daylights out of you should be easy enough. You may have brains but you sure don't have brawn."

"Oh yeah? Guess who does!?"

WHACK!

One of them fell flat on their face as they were nailed from behind. The others backed away as a young boy with wild red hair and purple eyes stared them down.

"You know, it's really uncool to beat people up because they're smarter than you and weren't trying to make you feel stupid. Doing this DOES make you look stupid."

One of them growled at the boy.

"And what does that make you punching one of us down?"

"Common sense." The boy narrowed his eyes. "Now scram!"

The all ran off, the boy going towards Hiro, offering him a hand.

"Sorry about the idiots, they're a pain in the neck sometimes."

Hiro sniffled a bit, taking his hand.

"Y-Yeah… Who are you…?"

"Lucas Kimishima. Hiro, right?"

"Yeah… that's me." Hiro wiped his eyes. "I really didn't mean to make him feel stupid… I just wanted to help… really…"

"Like I said, they're real idiots if they think beating you up is gonna make them smarter." Lucas scoffed a bit, cracking one of his knuckles. "They try to beat you up again I'll show them no mercy."

"T-Thanks…" Hiro lowered his head. "I want my nii-san… I wanna go home…"

"Want me to take you to the nurse so they can call him?"

"Please?"

"Right this way then."

oooooo

"Hiro?"

Black Jack was home when the phone call had come in so he was able to come straight on over, worry in his eyes as he looked at Hiro, seeing the poor boy had some bandages on his face and arms.

"Goodness, what happened?"

Hiro lowered his gaze bringing his arms around himself.

"I… I got beat up.." He murmured feeling humiliated at his brother seeing him like this. "It hurt a lot…. Someone stopped it though…"

"Oh, Hiro…" Black Jack sat next to him on the bed, stroking his back.

Hiro cuddled up to him sniffling a little.

"I hate it here… I wanna go home!"

Black Jack sighed, bringing Hiro into an embrace.

"Shhh…."

Hiro hugged him tightly, burying his face a bit into his suit.

"Please Nii-san… I don't wanna be here anymore…"

" _Aunt Cass… I HATE SCHOOL! I DON'T WANNA GO ANYMORE! THEY JUST LAUGH AT ME!"_

Black Jack stroked his hair, wrapping his cloak around the boy.

"Let's get you home…"

Hiro nodded curling up in it.

"Okay…" He kept close closing his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… really…" Black Jack carried the boy out, giving the nurse a concerned look. "Did anyone report the kids who were picking on him?"

"Yes, it was the boy who also brought him in. Lucas… Although unfortunately the policies currently in place don't tend to help all that much… The punks deserve to be expelled but they never are."

"I see…" Black Jack kept Hiro close. "I'm taking him home… he's not feeling well."

"Of course." She frowned. "I hope he feels better… I'm sorry about this sir."

Hiro clung to his suit a little. "Nii-san.."

Black Jack frowned, giving a nod to the nurse before heading out to the car.

 _Why you too?_

oooooo

" _Hey, Quilt Job!"_

 _Kuro looked up, seeing a bunch of kids crowding him. He didn't speak, he just stared at them, hoping they would just go away._

" _Hey, answer me when I'm talking to you. Or did they fail putting your brain back together?"_

 _They started laughing at him._

 _Kuro narrowed his eyes._

" _Why should I? You just like using anything against me."_

" _Guess he can speak…. So they got your brain right. Too bad they couldn't get your face and hair right!"_

 _Kuro growled a little._

" _Shut up…"_

" _I'm sorry, what was that, Quilt Job?"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

 _WHACK!_

oooooo

"Black Jack?"

Black Jack snapped out of his trance as it were, seeing Cass in front of him, concern her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You look like you're ready to kill someone." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're shaking."

Black Jack sighed, looking over to where Kathleen was. She was playing with Hiro at the moment, cheering him up with him showing what he had learned in school before things had gone wrong, the girl applauding him for his success.

Black Jack sighed, cringing a bit at remembering what he had put up with.

"I've never understood bullies… they'll pick on anyone for anything… Hiro has nothing wrong with him mentally or physically and yet it still happened to him…"

Cass frowned as it clicked.

"He's smart… That's the problem. It's not a problem for him goodness no. He's a brilliant little boy who's just starting to grasp what he can understand in ways those brainless drones can't even imagine… The other problem… He's stuck in school with those drones. They see a different variation… They attack… Like a pack turning on a sick member…"

Black Jack lowered his head a bit.

"I remember that all too well…" He clenched his drink a little. "Quilt Job… I've gotten over it… I just hate seeing it happen again now like this…"

She squeezed his shoulder. "I know… I know… I hated seeing it happen to you… I hated that there was not much I could do… People are horrible beings sometimes." She looked to where Hiro was frown deepening as she took notice of the bandages. "He's been through enough already…"

"I was grateful someone came to his rescue… A boy named Lucas…" Black Jack smiled a little. "That's when I met Fred…"

Cass smiled a bit. "I remember… You two became friends not long after that. If this kid keeps around Hiro he might have the same shot you did… And he has you… Just be there for him… Try to help him if you can… Remember that time I showed you how to really land a punch?"

"Yeah… knocked one of those bullies right out."

"Yep… His mother was furious and we just went right out for ice cream… So proud…" She hugged him quickly. "We'll have your backs with whatever you choose to do involving Hiro. Just have his back… And make sure he knows that he's never going to be in trouble for trying to stick up for himself. At least not with you."

"Of course… Though…" Black Jack looked at his reflection… smirking a bit. "I think I can probably help a little."

oooooo

Black Jack kept close, Hiro holding his hand tightly as they walked up to the school. Black Jack generally didn't walk with him all the way to class, but today was going to be different.

"If something goes wrong do not be afraid to ask to go home, I'll come right for you."

Hiro nodded quickly not meeting his eyes as he stared straight ahead as the door to his class room appeared. He looked inside grimacing as he saw some of the bullies from the other day. "O-Okay…" He also spotted Lucas who upon noticing the bullies made a fist shaking it at them. "Lucas…"

"Come on…"

Black Jack followed Hiro into the room, eying the bullies as they looked at Hiro. He kept the bad side of his face away from their view. Once they were close enough, he turned his head, looking at the bullies straight on, making sure they saw the scar.

"Problem?" he asked.

"U-Uh…"

"N-No sir?"

Hiro looked up at him a grateful look in his eyes before he took his seat at his desk.

"Good." He looked to Hiro, smiling a bit, ruffling his hair. "Be good for the teacher now, Otouto."

"I will Nii-san." He smiled giggling a bit as he tried to smooth his hair down. Across the room the bullies all turned different shades of pale.

"T-That's his brother?" One whispered to another.

"He looks like a murderer." Another muttered.

Black Jack smirked a bit before leaving the room.

Lucas leaned over, tapping Hiro on the shoulder.

"Dude… your brother looks so cool!"

Hiro smiled warmly.

"He really does. He's the best brother around."

"I bet." Lucas snickered. "And I think those bullies will think twice before messing with you." Lucas pointed them. "Look how pale they are."

Hiro looked over… snickering a bit himself.

"Looks like his trick worked."

"Yeah, you got a bad-ace for a brother." Lucas smirked. "I don't think they'll be bothering you ever again… Unless they wanna get off'd."

Hiro nodded before looking to Lucas.

"Say, you like robots?"

He grinned.

"Love 'em. Been trying to get my mom to buy me one for official competitions but she keeps saying no."

"Pfft, you don't wanna buy 'em. Better off making your own."

Lucas gave a small shrug.

"Not really a robotics expert, I mostly like watching the fights and expo's on TV and the internet… But I would be willing to learn… Now if only I knew of someone who could teach a newbie like me." He grinned at Hiro.

Hiro grinned back.

"Lucas, I think this'll be the start of a wonderful friendship."

oooooo

Black Jack was waiting by the school entrance for Hiro, watching for the boy among the many students walking out.

 _Any minute now…_

Soon enough Hiro ran out of the school… But his eyes weren't on Black Jack, they were on a boy with him. Both were laughing as they made a beeline for the gate.

"Gonna beat ya Hazama!" The boy laughed.

"No way in heck Lucas!"

Black Jack chuckled watching as both came out of the gate together.

"Good day, Hiro?"

Hiro smiled brightly giving a nod. "Yup! I made a new friend! This is Lucas!"

Lucas bowed his head a bit. "Hello, nice to meet'cha. Great job scaring those guys earlier. They wouldn't go near us."

"Thank you." Black Jack smiled a bit, ruffling Hiro's hair. "Glad to hear things went better today."

Hiro smiled chuckling a bit. "Today was great! Lucas is into robots too, so I was showin' him all my robot books and my sketchbook."

"Yeah Hiro said he was gonna show me how to build my own."

"I see. Well, I was planning on heading to the Lucky Cat-"

Lucas perked up. "You were?"

Hiro gave a puppy eyed look to Black Jack. "Can he come with us? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Long as his folks are okay with it."

Lucas looked around before spotting a woman with white hair. "One sec, that's my mom." He ran over to her, they talked for a few minutes as he pointed out Hiro and Black Jack. A few minutes later he jogged back grinning.

"She say it's okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yep. 'Sides she's gotta hurry back to work so she'd rather I'd be with a friend then stuck at the morgue all day."

"Alright then." Black Jack gestured over to his car. "Right this way."

The boys nodded before hopping into the backseat already starting to talk up a storm.

"Boy did that guy have it coming at lunch."

"Yeah tripping and getting his lunch all over him. Talk about karma!"

" _They don't see how awesome your scar is! you look like a superhero!"_

" _Ehehe… I guess."_

Black Jack smiled to himself, just driving along.

 _And the cycle continues…_


	10. Breathe

The Lucky Cat was quiet as its usual patrons went about their day. Near the back of the cafe, Hiro and Lucas were quiet, snickering every now and then as they tinkered with something on the bench they were seated on.

It wasn't long before they looked around smirking as Lucas pointed to a tall young man with messy green hair and caramel brown eyes. "Yeah that's him."

"I'm on it." Hiro smirked turning on Megabot's controller as the little robot hurried over to the table before ramming into it making it shake… And knocking his cup of chocolate milk right over.

SPLASH!

"ACK!" the man jumped up, groaning a bit. "Ah great…"

The boys tried to keep from laughing… But Lucas couldn't help himself as he fell right off the bench laughing. "And the victory goes to Lucas!" He pointed to him. "That's what you get for dating my big sister!"

The man looked at the two, growling a bit.

"Haha, very funny Lucas."

Lucas smirked giving a dramatic bow as Hiro tried to catch his breath from laughing.

"I know it was Joshua. Get used to it."

Kathleen sighed as she saw this shaking her head. "Black Jack is not gonna be happy to hear Hiro's causing mayhem…"

"Most likely." Cass chuckled. "Though then again as long as he doesn't take it too far he should be fine."

"True." She giggled before going over to the table cleaning up the mess. "Sorry about that sir, I'll get you a refill right away... Would you like to switch over to a different table?"

"Yeah that'd be great." He gathered his things up giving the two boys a look before going to a different table.

Lucas and Hiro shared a high five before going back to work. "So, this should make mine able to fight too right?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be bot fighting. It's illegal and the fighters are jerks… Besides... I thought the reason you wanted this to be able to fit into a box is to scare someone like that guy."

"...Yeah but I wanted to know too." Lucas scoffed a bit wincing every now and then. Hiro frowned.

"You okay?"

"Hm? It's nothing. I'm fine."

 _Didn't look fine…_

Hiro kept showing him the different circuits while he himself worked at it, keeping an eye on Lucas out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look himself today even with his antics… He was paler than he was usually and he kept wincing.

 _He's breathing kind of hard too…_

"Lucas? You sure you're okay?" Hiro put down his equipment. "You don't look well."

"Hm?" Lucas smiled a bit, shaking his head. "It's just a cold… I've been studying a lot more than normal so I haven't been sleeping good. It just snuck up on me-"

Hiro titled his head, eyes a bit narrowed.

"Lucas… you're paler than you usually are and look like you're having a hard time breathing."

The redhead's eyes went a little wide before he frowned, lowering his voice.

"... Okay yeah, I am having a hard time breathing and I don't feel all that great. But I can't worry my folks… They're in the middle of an important case. Worrying about me would just make 'em lose focus."

"Lucas… holding it off will just make whatever it is worse…"

"... You really are Dr. Black Jack's brother."

"We've met, right?"

He chuckled a bit. "Darn right we have… But I'll be fine… Really." He tried to insist. "'Sides I don't wanna get stuck at some doctor's office all day. Can't afford your brother's rates."

"True… just be easy on yourself."

Lucas gave a little salute.

"Will do… You can even smack me upside the head if I'm being stupid."

"Alright." Hiro nodded. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"It'll be our secret… Kay?"

"Okay…"

ooooo

Hiro was unusually quiet during the drive back to the cape. Black Jack glanced to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Something wrong Hiro?"

Hiro looked up a nervous look in his eyes.

"Kuro-nii…. Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"... What if you were told to keep a secret but you think it might hurt the person?"

"I would tell." He replied without missing a beat. "A person's life is more valuable than one little secret."

Hiro looked to him stunned.

"Even if your friend might not forgive you…?"

"If they're a true friend then they'll stay even if they might get in trouble for having such a secret." Black Jack turned to him after he parked the car in front of the house. "Why?"

Hiro frowned.

"... I… I promised I wouldn't tell…"

The doctor sighed before a thought came to him.

"... It won't count if you tell me." _Same tactic Aunt Cass used on me and Fred when we were kids…_

"... You promise?"

"I promise."

Hiro sighed.

"I think Lucas is sick… He wasn't himself today… He was really pale, and he kept wincing… He was breathing kinda hard too."

"He was huh?" _Never a good sign…_

Hiro nodded.

"He said it was just a cold but… I don't believe him and said as much."

Black Jack sighed.

"I'd say let's go and get him but can't exactly force him into the office. It's not like when you wound up here."

"Yeah… I told him to take it easy on himself but… I'm still worried."

"Hopefully he'll realize he can't hide it for long."

"Right."

oooooo

Hiro for the next couple of days kept an eye out for his friend. Stopping him when he was starting to be reckless. Helping him calm down and trying to get him to admit something was wrong.

"Come on Lucas this is getting ridiculous even for you!"

"I'll live." Lucas covered his mouth, coughing hard as they made their way out of the school.

"Where's your mom?" Hiro asked looking around deciding he would not put up with this another day.

"Work. I'm walking home today." Lucas replied giving him a look.

Hiro gave it right back. "New management."

".. What-"

Hiro grabbed his arm dragging him to where Black Jack's car was. "C'MON KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Lucas coughed as he was forced to go along with the boy. "S-Stop! Hiro cool your jets-"

"Shut up!"

 _Where does he get this strength from!?_

Black Jack was waiting by the car, arms crossed.

"I wouldn't fight him if I were you… and I came prepared as well."

He opened the passenger door by the driver, showing a young teenage girl sitting there who had her arms crossed.

"Lucas."

Lucas stopped struggling as his eyes widened. "C-Crap… Uh… Hey Alyssa… F-Fancy meeting you here…" _I am DEAD..._

"Indeed… now I suggest doing as the doctor says." Alyssa narrowed her eyes. "Or I can guarantee no access to your video games."

Lucas gasped a little. "You really know how to hurt a guy." He muttered before sighing. "Alright… I give up!"

Hiro sighed in relief. "Phew…"

"Come on then."

It was straight to the cape without any questions. Black Jack kept his focus as he was examining x-rays in his office, the others waiting in the OR. Black Jack came in, concern in his eyes.

"Well?" Alyssa asked. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor?"

"Pneumonia… There's a buildup of fluid collecting in the lungs… It's a large one…" He sighed. "He's been hiding this for a long time."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes, giving Lucas a bit of a look.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Lucas lowered his head stifling another cough.

"I didn't wanna worry you guys… Mom and Dad have been so busy… I know them… They'd drop everything if either of us were sick and I know they can't just do that this time… I don't want the guy they're chasing to hurt anyone else…"

"Lucas…" Alyssa placed a hand on his shoulder, looking to Black Jack. "Doctor… What do we do now?"

"The build up is rather severe… an operation would be required to drain the fluid."

Lucas gulped giving his sister a nervous look. She squeezed his shoulder.

"Then please… He's suffered long enough… And he's punished himself enough." She sighed. "How much?"

Black Jack closed his eyes… seeming to ponder a bit before opening them again, looking at Hiro, smiling softly.

"... The payment was already made awhile back. I ask for nothing else."

The siblings looked confused. "Awhile back?"

"You protected me Lucas… And you helped me from those bullies… It's our turn to help you." Hiro smiled.

"Okay…. I'm ready then… I wanna get well." Lucas smiled a bit. "Can't be out of commission for too long. Ikeda gets any idea's I wanna be able to punch him."

Black Jack nodded.

"We'll make an arrangement for an operation then."

Alyssa sighed in relief.

"Thank you Doctor."

oooooo

"He'll be just fine." Black Jack explained to Lucas' mother, looking at the boy.

He was currently resting, smiling a bit in his sleep as he curled under the covers a little, his breathing steady.

"Just be sure to not overwork his lungs for a few months."

She nodded giving him a grateful look. "I will. He's going to be spending a lot of time resting and reading quietly for awhile.." She ran a hand through her hair. "I just can't believe we missed this…"

"He was hiding it the whole time… He didn't want to worry you." Black Jack frowned a bit. "Didn't want to distract you from a big case if I heard correctly."

"That is what was going on… We caught him earlier today finally…" She frowned looking back to where her son was. "He's a good kid… Just sometimes doesn't know when to remember he's important too."

"He's a good one… he's been taking care of my brother when I couldn't… this was my way of thanking him for that."

She smiled giving a nod.

"Thank you for that.. He really is fond of your brother, I hear about their antics every day after I get home from work. They're good friends from what I understand… And he's been showing him things too… I'm glad he met him."

"You and me both… Take good care of him now."

"I will. I promise."

Hiro moved past them joining Lucas on the bed soon conking out as well.

 _I'm glad he's got friends he can depend on…_


	11. Ninjas

"Aunt Cass!"

Cass looked up, seeing Hiro running into the shop, jumping a bit as he stopped in front of her.

"There's one of my favorite nephews in the world!" she scooped him, hugging close. "How are ya today?"

"I'm good! I aced my test today!"

"That's my nephew." She kissed his head. "Want some gummy bears and ice cream to celebrate?"

"Yes please!"

"Coming right up." Cass looked around, noting that Black Jack wasn't around. "Where's tall dark and mysterious?"

"He had to go visit Fred so he dropped me off here. He promised he'd be here as fast as he could. Though trusted you'd take care of me."

"Ah… He does love me." Cass chuckled, getting the boy his order. "There you go."

"Thanks!"

Cass let Hiro dig into his snack before returning to a box she had been sorting through most of the day… smiling a bit as she opened a book she found.

"I forgot I still had this.."

Hiro looked up tilting his head a curious look in his eyes. "What's that Aunt Cass?" He asked pointing to the book.

"Old old, photo album." Cass answered. "Okay, maybe not that old… but I got pictures in here of Black Jack when he was your age."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Ooo can I see?" He asked bouncing in his chair a little… The sugar already at work.

Cass chuckled a bit before going over to Hiro, sitting down with him, showing the pages to him.

"This was him when he was 8 years old…" she pointed to a photo of a young Black Jack in a wheelchair, Cass having her arms wrapped around his neck. "And when he first moved in with me at that. He had just gotten out of the hospital."

Hiro frowned seeing that while there was a shy smile on his face, he could see sadness in his eyes. "Aw… I remember he said he had surgery too but… I didn't know it was when he was a kid too…"

"Yeah… it was a hard time for both of us… Lot of recovery involved… emotionally and physically…" She turned a page, showing a teen Tadashi huddled up with Cass on the couch. "Oh… his old Ninjas hat…"

Hiro's eyes widened as he saw the familiar emblem. The edition was different since it had been years but he knew it… His old hat was still sitting in his room. "He had one too?"

"Oh yes, he was fan of that team when he was young. Still is I think, then again he's got his head buried under medical files all day… but yeah. He wore that hat to school with pride. Also helped that it covered up his hair for him."

"He didn't like it huh?" He asked studying the picture, seeing how relaxed he looked now. "He doesn't seem shy about it anymore…"

"Well… what you see now isn't what he was like back during that time…" Cass looked around to be sure Black Jack wasn't walking in. "Kids weren't very kind to him when he was young."

Hiro frowned remembering his own encounters. He unconsciously rubbed his arm. "Kids can be jerks… Pickin' on people for anything… I know what that's like.."

"Yeah… Quilt Job was a nickname that was used from time to time as an insult… Little secret. Black Jack HATED school for a good long while."

Hiro's eyes grew wide stunned.

"He did!? But he was so...Gung ho about me getting back into it…"

"There's a reason for that… someone came into his life and changed everything… well rather a group did." Cass turned the page, showing a young Black Jack laughing with three other kids. "Those were his dearest friends. One of them you already know."

Hiro leaned in examining the photograph before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Fred!"

"That's right. Fred was the first real friend he ever had. He stood up for him when he was getting picked on one day. Along with some help from his companion Ethel."

"Heh… He saved 'em, like Lucas saved me... He's my first real friend too… Guess me and Kuro-nii really are alike huh?"

"Would seem so." Cass looked at the photo again. "They're all still close… Fred and Ethel working at a clinic together. Dominic I believe does pharmaceuticals… and well you already know what Black Jack does… but they keep in touch."

Hiro nodded quickly as the information soaked in, memorizing each face. "I'm glad he has friends… He deserves each and every one of 'em… He deserves to be happy Aunt Cass." He cuddled into her side a little. "Can I see one more?"

"Of course."

Cass turned the page. This time it was Black Jack that was a young man. He had a labcoat on and was standing next to what Hiro could assume was another doctor based on their attire. It was an older man with graying hair and blue eyes.

Hiro studied the picture for a moment tilting his head. "Who's he with? Another friend of his?"

"Sort of." Cass smiled. "That's Maxwell Baymin. He's the doctor who saved Black Jack's life and his teacher."

"Oh! So that's what he looks like." Hiro smiled looking at the picture. "He looks nice… Huh.. He's got eyes like Kat's…"

"That's because that's who Kat got them from. That's her father."

"... No wonder she's so nice… Bet she got it from him too… Kuro-nii looks so happy in that picture…"

"Yeah… He had just finished medical school I believe. He had been working so hard and well… Baymin helped him pull through. Trained him well."

"Yup… He's the best doctor EVER! And no one can say otherwise!"

"Darn right." Cass chuckled.

Hiro smiled before turning the page himself stopping as he saw a different photo… It was Black Jack, but he was very young… Younger than Hiro himself and he was laughing at the camera a look of joy in his eyes.

"How old was he here…? He doesn't have the marks…"

"Six I believe…" Cass frowned a bit, looking at the photo. "That was him way before the accident… no scars… and just dark brown hair."

Hiro frowned bringing his arms around her keeping close. "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, no." Cass hugged him. "It's alright, Hiro… Just can't help but remember everything he's gone through… he's become a fine young man… but even with everything he's done to overcome the pains in his life… he still has his demons."

Hiro pondered this as he looked back to the photo before giving Cass a determined look.

"Then I'll fight off those demons! I won't let him get hurt more!"

Cass smiled, ruffling his hair.

"That's my nephew."

Hiro chuckled trying to smooth down his hair.

"Hey! That tickles!"

"I know~" Cass kissed his head. "You've been good for Black Jack… it's so nice to see him happy again."

Hiro kissed her chin smiling. "And he's been good for me too… We watch out for each other… He's my big brother and I love him… I know he's always got my back.. And I'll have his too!"

"Good." Cass closed the book, getting up. "He'll probably be here soon. So… just keep doing what you're doing."

"I will." Hiro gave a salute. "Kuro-nii'll be safe with me."

Cass nodded, heading back to the counter. As if on cue Black Jack came walking in, giving a nod to Cass before going over to Hiro.

"Sorry about all that." He gave a bit of a smile, sitting down. "Wasn't anything major thankfully. Just needed my opinion on a diagnosis."

"It's okay Nii-san!" Hiro chirped hugging him tightly. "Just glad you're here now… I missed you!"

Black Jack smiled, hugging him back.

"Missed you too, Hiro."

"Hee... " Hiro kept close. "... Hey Kuro-nii?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad you're my brother."

Black Jack smiled a little, stroking his back.

"What's got you saying that?"

Hiro looked up at him with a warm smile.

"Because you're better than any brother I ever imagined when I was little… That's why."

Black Jack chuckled.

"If you say so."

"I do!" Hiro got a sneaky look in his eyes. "... So… Can I have soda with caffeine in it-"

"Forget it. You already got enough sugar in your system from the ice cream and gummy bears."

"How did you-"

"The bowl is still on the table, Hiro."

Hiro snapped his fingers. "Rats! I can't sneak anything past you!"

"Dealing with a surgeon. I have to pay attention to everything."

"You've always had sharp eyes." Cass chuckled. "Hey, found something."

"Hm?"

Cass walked up to him, hiding something behind her back before showing him. It was his old hat.

"Been doing some cleaning… not sure if you'd want it… I just know this meant a lot to you."

Black Jack got a bit of a touched look, taking the hat into his hands.

"I remember… that was a long time ago…"

Hiro grinned looking at it. "So you like the Ninjas too?" _Well she did say it was a secret. This isn't one that has to be told._

"They're a good team." Black Jack chuckled. "Still have skilled players to this day. Though I don't think I'd look good in this hat at work."

"Well, casual is another thing, Black Jack." Cass commented as she walked off. "Don't have to wear it, but at least keep it."

"You." Hiro replied tugging on his suit a little. "You will watch a Ninjas game with me. And we will wear our hats. And we will have fun."

Black Jack smiled. "Alright, alright… You win… Go Ninjas."

Hiro cheered pumping a fist into the air.

"No… GO NINJAS!"

Cass sighed happily, watching them.

 _Ah… just like him when he was young… and it seems it's getting some of that old Kuro out of his shell… his eyes look more lively now… Just hope it keeps that way…_

oooooo

Black Jack had to admit it was kind of weird wearing his some of his old clothes again. Cass had been doing a lot of cleaning and had wound finding all of his clothes from his college and med school years… and they all still fit him nicely.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was a wearing a black t-shirt along with brown pants. He cringed a little looking at the scars on his arms.

"Something's missing… Oh!"

Black Jack slipped on a green blazer, smiling as he remembered the look.

"Much better."

"Nii-san! Game's gonna start soon!"

"Coming!"

Black Jack grabbed his cap, putting it on, taking one last glance in the mirror before heading into the living room. He took a deep breath before coming into Hiro's view.

Hiro took notice immediately and smiled looking him over with his eyes. He gave Black Jack a thumbs up. "You look good bro!"

"Thanks… been awhile since I've dressed like this… feels kind of weird… yet kind of nice." He sat down with Hiro on the couch, bringing an arm around his brother.

Hiro cuddled into his side, sighing happily, adjusting his hat a little so it didn't slide off. "It's a good look… And it'll be good for summer-Oh come on!" He yelled at the TV. "You throw like a girl!"

"Ah that player in particular has always had a bad throw." Black Jack snickered a little. "Seems he still hasn't corrected it!"

"I could throw a better pitch and I've beaned a guy with a ball before at school!" Hiro laughed. "But he's better at bat!"

"True, true." Black Jack rolled his eyes as he saw one of the players slip up on trying to get to a base. "Oh come on it was right in front of him!"

"Did they forget how to teach 'em to RUN in those cleats!?" Hiro shook his head. "Come on! Play like a man!"

"Seriously!"

The night went on like this, the boys taking turns to shout complaints or cheer when something happened. Before long, Black Jack and Hiro were starting to doze after the game ended, both pleased that the San Fransokyo Ninjas still managed to pull through.

Hiro's head bobbed as he huddled close to Black Jack a yawn escaping him.

"Not tired…"

"Oh yes you are…" Black Jack picked him up, heading to his room, lying the boy down in his bed. "Everyone is exhausted after a baseball game."

Hiro didn't respond, he had fallen asleep on the way in. The boy just curled up on his side mumbling that: "Chicago played like a loser."

Black Jack smiled softly, tucking the boy in.

"Good night Hiro…"

Hiro smiled in his sleep sighing happily.

Black Jack left the room, heading to his own. He couldn't help but stare at himself again. He… never really found himself ever being able to be like he was tonight… be able to just… relax… have fun… dress like he used to before life decided to throw him for a loop.

He took off his hat, looking at it before setting it down, getting changed into his pajamas. Sleep was welcoming him as he started to drift off to sleep, a smile on his face.

 _Forgot what it was like to be normal… took a kid to show me…_

 _Thanks, Hiro._


	12. Fear

"So how's your mini doc?"

Black Jack chuckled as he heard Fred's little nickname for Hiro.

"He's doing great… Learning quickly, hasn't had a problem with school in awhile… And he's even gotten a couple more friends he met through Lucas."

"Heh… Was the same with our little group. You, Gogo, Wasabi.."

"He spilled wasabi on his shirt one time Fred."

"It was three and you know it."

He laughed a bit.

"Alright, yes it was three."

He glanced to the door seeing a set of brown eyes staring back at him. He put a finger to his lips as Hiro squeaked a little before running off.

"Hiro is also very bad at eavesdropping. Hold on." He got up and looked out the hall seeing Hiro had retreated to the living room to play with his toys. He closed the door quietly before picking the phone up again. "He's a strong kid."

"Given who's taking care of him now I'm not surprised… He still flip out over needles though?"

Black Jack sighed as he recalled the last incident.

"Totally terrified of them. The only time he isn't flipping out if he's the one on the delivering end, not the receiving. I don't get it, he didn't flip out like this on me when he first wound up here."

" _Hiro I'm just unpacking these, stop hiding please."_

" _You promise…?"_

" _I promise. C'mon…"_

" _Okay…"_

"It's getting better, but he just takes four steps back sometimes… I'm really dreading tomorrow afternoon."

"What's so special about tomorrow?"

"I'm giving him a check up. I've been monitoring him since his surgery to be sure no tumors crop back up and he also needs a vaccine since flu season is coming and I don't want him sick."

"Geeze… Wish ya luck buddy. I know ya… The kid totally adores you. One little needle isn't gonna change it."

"Thanks Fred-Is that Gogo yelling in the background?"

"Yeah, intern of hers is giving her heck-Gogo don't look her in the eyes she see's it as a challenge!"

"SHE IS MY INTERN AND SHE WILL LEARN TO LISTEN!"

Black Jack held the phone away from his ear grimacing at the volume. "Well sounds like you got your hands full."

"Don't I know it. C'ya BJ."

"Bye."

He hung up and went back out to see how Hiro was doing.

The eight year old was playing with a box of Lego's the surgeon had bought for him. He had been utterly obsessed lately using them to build possible robot idea's or anything else his mind thought of.

"Hey kiddo."

Hiro looked up eyes lighting up. "Kuro-nii!"

Black Jack sat down on the floor beside him. "What have you been up to? … Besides spying."

"Hehe… I didn't mean to, honest. I didn't hear much."

"It's okay.. Is something up?" He ruffled the boy's hair a bit.

"I'm okay." Hiro smiled before going back to his Lego model. "Just playin'."

Black Jack smiled softly happy to see him having fun. "You really like those huh?"

"Ahuh! Look!" Hiro picked up an orb made out of grey bricks holding it out. "I built a little Death Star!"

"Wow.. Nice job." Black Jack looked it over for a moment before setting it back in the boy's hands. "You like Star Wars huh?"

"Yeah… A little bit… That night I stayed over at Aunt Cass's house she let me watch one of the movies. Luke Skywalker is cool!" Hiro chuckled a bit.

"Got ya… Well I'll leave you to it-"

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"... Can you play with me for a little bit?" Hiro looked up at him with a bit of a puppy eyed look. "I-I know you probably gotta work but… Five minutes?"

"Of course Hiro." In reality he was just going to call Dominic and get an order in to re-stock his medical cabinet. But he figured he could spare some time to play with Hiro. The boy had been by himself most of that day keeping out of the way when patients were over.

Hiro cheered.

"Yay!"

oooooo

The next day, Black Jack was quiet as he got his equipment ready. While Hiro had gotten better about his attitude involving his check ups, he didn't want Hiro to take note of any needles immediately. Last thing he wanted was to get something wrong because Hiro was nervous.

"Hiro?"

Hiro looked up from his latest Lego creation, a large scale version of the Death Star, made out of all the colors he could grab. "Yeah?"

"Can you come with me for a bit? Need to give you a quick check up. Then we can have lunch or play. Sound good?" Black Jack gave him a gentle look offering a hand to him.

Hiro didn't hesitate to run over grasping his hand tightly. "Sounds good!" He echoed.

The exam went well. Black Jack was pleased to see Hiro was still healthy and an x-ray confirmed there wasn't anything new popping up.

"Perfect Hiro. Doing fine and no abnormalities." He told the boy as Hiro sighed in relief.

"That's great Nii-san… Can we have lunch soon? I'm really hungry."

"Soon… Just need a quick vaccine and that'll be it."

Hiro froze as Black Jack went to retrieve the items he needed. The boy swallowed hard.

"No." He said with a shaky voice.

"Hiro…" The surgeon sighed.

"I don't want it." Hiro insisted tears starting to form in his eyes.

 _Here we go… Meltdown imminent… Gotta calm him down…_

He set down the syringe and medicine vial, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiro it's for your own good… Please calm down…"

Hiro whimpered shying away, shaking his head.

"Kuro-nii please…"

Black Jack frowned, stroking his back trying to calm him down.

"Hiro it's just one shot… Just one… Let's not do this today… I'm not doing it to be cruel."

Hiro lowered his head… A little sob escaping him.

"They gave Mom shots but it didn't help her at all! She still died!"

 _That's… Oh Hiro…_

"Hiro it's not like that…" Black Jack pulled the boy into his arms, lifting him off the exam table, cradling him.

Hiro cuddled close, clinging onto his shirt sniffling.

"I don't like it.."

Black Jack kept him close, stroking his back.

"Shh, shh… It's okay… It's okay…"

Hiro whimpered a little keeping close, relaxing a little.

"I got you…" Black Jack kissed his head.

"I know ya do…" Hiro calmed down after a few minutes, still holding on. "... Is it gonna hurt?"

Black Jack set him back down tilting his chin up. "There will be a pinch… But I'll be as fast as I can Hiro. Just trust me."

"Okay…" Hiro watched him nervously as he got the shot ready.

"Keep your eyes on me Hiro and not on the needle." Black Jack told him.

Hiro did as told taking a shaky breath.

"Tell me what you wanna do when we're done."

"I wanna work on my Death Star… And I wanna play with Kuro-nii…"

Black Jack gave him a warm smile.

"Then let's go." He held up the syringe now empty before disposing of it. "All done."

Hiro gave him a surprised look, glancing down to his arm seeing it had an Avengers bandage on it now. "That didn't hurt." He mumbled surprised.

"Wasn't so bad was it?"

Hiro shook his head before jumping into his brother's arms laughing.

"Kuro-nii!"

The doctor laughed hugging him close.

"Otouto… C'mon let's go do what you wanted… And you haven't had lunch either.. Hmm… Guess I better think about that then."

"... Ice cream?" Hiro asked hopefully.

Black Jack smirked ruffling his hair, carrying him out.

"Hmm… Nah, sorry bud… But I can make tacos."

Hiro's eyes lit up.

"Oooh! Yes please!"

"Tacos it is!"

Hiro smiled keeping close sighing happily.

 _Guess not all shots are bad… And Kuro-nii's still the best doctor ever…_

 _I'm glad he's my big brother… He'd never hurt me..._


	13. Chemistry

"Kuro-nii? Why are we going to the pharmacist's place? I thought you always got your stuff delivered to the house?" Hiro asked as he looked up from his book. The two had been driving for quite a bit and he was more so looking forward to being home.

"Usually, but Wasab- Eck - Dominic can't make a run to the house today so he wanted me to come over instead, which honestly I don't mind. I haven't seen his place in awhile." Black Jack answered, shaking his head a bit. _Need to stop calling him that._

Hiro nodded sighing a little. "Got ya-Wait I thought his name was Wasabi… That's what I heard ya call him on the phone a few times." The boy blinked. "... Is it a Fred thing?"

Black Jack sighed. "Yes… and I feel bad that I myself do it but… he got the nickname and it stuck."

"Got ya… I won't call him that if you don't want me to. I'll be nice." Hiro smiled before turning back to his book. "'Sides… So far your friends have been nice…"

"Wasabi is very nice… Though he is very particular about his work place being in top notch condition and organized so just be respectful of the place."

"I will. I promise." Hiro gave a little salute. "I'm a good boy." _I just hope we won't be there forever… I love him I do… But stuff can take awhile._

Black Jack smiled. "Thank you… Ah, there it is."

They pulled up to a small building, heading right inside.

"Wasabi? Ya here?" he called, heading for the desk… and finding someone else there. A young woman with long honey blond hair and bright green eyes. "Um… Ma'am?" he asked.

She looked up, standing up immediately.

"You must be Black Jack."

"Yes." He nodded. "Is Was- Dominic here?"

"In the backroom, getting new shipments organized." She smiled sheepishly. "I'll go get him if you'd like."

Hiro peered up at her before looking up at Black Jack. "She's tall like you. And she's pretty."

The woman looked down at Hiro, smiling a bit before kneeling down to his level. "Who's this little cutie?"

"This is my brother, Hiro." Black Jack smiled. "He's my mini doc as Fred has come to call him."

"Yup!" Hiro smiled brightly. "I'm also his assistant. I help him in the OR a lot!"

"Really?" The woman looked at Black Jack confused.

He shrugged. "Kid knows his stuff. I trust him."

"I'm an actual genius." Hiro shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Akio Miyazaki. Dominic just hired me about a week ago. I'm his assistant."

"Oh cool! I like that name!"

Black Jack gave a nod. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Miyazaki."

She nodded back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Black Jack. Heard a lot about you from Dominic."

"Heh.. Yeah we've known each other for awhile." He smiled a bit. "Just how it goes."

"Nii-san's the best doctor in the world." Hiro chirped. "And he's my hero too!"

Akio couldn't help but squeal a little. "Can… I hug him? Please?"

Black Jack grinned. "By all means."

Akio brought Hiro into an embrace, hugging him close. "Kyaa! Little chibi!"

Hiro squeaked before hugging her back.

"Hehe… That's what my Aunt Cass says too." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm the Chibi Black Jack!"

"Can see why.. Oh! Almost forgot." She stood up. "You came here to restock, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll get them right away then." She hurried off to the back. "Dominic! Black Jack's here to refill on his medicine!"

"Ah was wondering when he was gonna get here." Dominic looked up from his organization, and got a bag labeled: "Black Jack" before heading out. "Thanks Akio." He looked back. "... Who's kid did ya swipe?"

"Black Jack's. He's got a little brother named Hiro."

Hiro waved. "Hi!"

"Ah so this was the kid he took in." He smiled ruffling the boy's hair a little. "Nice to meet you kiddo."

"You too!" He hugged Akio again. "She's nice!"

"Yeah, customers really like her… Good with kids too. Have fun with him while I take this out."

"You got it sir."

Black Jack was waiting patiently for Dominic at the desk.

"There ya are." Black Jack smiled. "And you got my medicine orders."

"Yep, all present and accounted for." He smiled handing it over. "Got a bit distracted seeing the new addition. He seems like a good kid."

"Little trouble sometimes, but he's a good kid overall." Black Jack chuckled. "And seems I'm not the only one with new additions."

"Yeah, met Akio a few weeks ago, she just got out of med school and was looking for a job.. Figured I could use a hand around here, especially since unlike a certain paramedic we both know and are fond of… She actually can follow organization." Dominic chuckled. "Though when she met Fred… She got the same treatment the rest of us did… Nicknamed too."

"Oh boy. What name did he give her?"

"Honey Lemon."

"Honey Lemon…?" Black Jack blinked. "How'd she get something like that?"

"She's got that honey blond hair, sweet personality… But she can also get angry when she wants too...Hence the lemon part." Dominic shrugged. "Makes as much sense as mine did but fits her."

"Got ya… Fred gets everyone eventually. Myself included."

"Yeah but least yours you can use in a professional environment." He shook his head. "Spilled wasabi on my shirt ONE time!"

"Three." Black Jack smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." He smirked. "Just remember karma is a lovely thing my friend." He took a glance behind him seeing Akio walking out with Hiro… Who had a bunch of lollipops clenched in both hands. "See?"

"Hi Nii-san! Look. She gave me candy!"

"That's… a lot of lollipops.." Black Jack looked to Akio. "Where did you get all those?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I keep a jar by the pick up window. Pass them out to kids who come in with their parents who aren't feeling so hot… He was being so cute I couldn't help it…"

"I see." Black Jack chuckled. "Don't try eating all of those at once, okay?"

Hiro nodded.

"Okay Nii-san! I'll save some for later!"

"... Can I keep him? He's so cute!"

"Sorry, but he's claimed himself to be my chibi so I don't think he's up for me sharing him."

Hiro looked to her. "Sorry but he's right. I'm the chibi doc!"

She smiled hugging him once more before setting him down as he darted back over to Black Jack. "Alright but I hope you'll bring him with you again."

"If he wishes." Black Jack patted his head.

Hiro smiled nuzzling his brother's hand a little. "I'd like that! Can we do the pick ups more often?"

"Well… I was also thinking if she wanted she could do some of the deliveries." Dominic looked to her. "If she wanted to."

"I'd be honored." Akio smiled. "Besides, it'll give you time to organize other things while I'm out."

"Then it's a deal."

"YAY!" Hiro cheered. "And… Kuro-nii IS single."

Akio turned a little red. "H-Huh?"

Black Jack looked at Hiro with a bit of a look. "Hiro!"

"What!? I'm being honest." Hiro huffed a little. "Aunt Cass said she's probably never gonna get grandkids. It'd be good for you!"

Dominic covered his mouth trying his hardest not to laugh. "Yep… He's gonna fit in with the rest of us JUUUST fine."

Black Jack turned a little red, his bangs seeming to fall over his face.

"I apologize in advance Ms. Miyazaki."

"I-It's fine. Kids right?" She looked to Hiro. "Now that's not nice to tease your brother like that."

"... I'm sorry." Hiro replied with an innocent look. _Not sorry at all._

Black Jack sighed a bit, running a hand through his hair.

 _Besides, girls don't want a guy who looks like Frankenstein's monster._

Hiro shoved the rest of his candy into his pockets before taking Black Jack's hand. "Sorry bro… Really I was just kiddin' around…" He knew the look in his eyes. _I don't want him upset…_

"It's okay." Black Jack gave a smile, leading him on out. "Come on… Let's head on home."

"Okay… And I'll share some of my lollipops with you." Hiro offered jogging a bit to keep up.

"It's a deal." He gave a wave to Akio and Domenic before heading off to the car.

 _Me… with someone else… That was a dream I gave up a long time ago._


	14. Allergy

Hiro wasn't exactly sure what was going on. All he knew, is one moment he was fine, enjoying a small conversation with Akio who was stopping by to drop off some things… the next moment he couldn't breathe. He felt dizzy and had passed out.

He was awake now and was being held in Akio's arms. He was wrapped in Black Jack's cloak and was in the exam room.

"Awake?" Akio asked.

Hiro nodded slowly looking around confused.

"Y-Yeah… What happened?" He asked reaching up and rubbing his eye a little.

"You had a rather serious allergic reaction to something you ate. According to Black Jack it would appear you have an allergy to peanuts."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Nuts…? That all happened because of some stupid peanut butter!?" _Ugh… Just my luck…_

"I'm sorry sweetie… but you gave us both quite a scare. Black Jack's doing his double check right now so he left me to look after ya. He was so worried."

The boy frowned cuddling up to her curling up a little.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys… I didn't even know… I mean… I used to eat it all the time… Well not all the time but… Geeze.."

"It happens, sweetie." Akio stroked his hair. "Least we know now."

Hiro nuzzled her hand a little.

"Yeah… I'll be careful too." He sighed keeping close huddling closer into the cloak. "I just hate worryin' people.."

"You're okay now… That's all that matters."

Black Jack came into the room.

"Results confirm-" He stopped short seeing Hiro was awake. "Hiro!" He rushed over to him, taking the boy into his arms.

"Kuro-nii!" Hiro hugged him tightly, nuzzling a little. "I'm sorry I scared you… I didn't mean to honest!"

"I know, I know shh…" Black Jack nuzzled him. "Shh… It's okay…"

Hiro curled up in his arms.

"I'm glad I'm better now…" He laid his head on his shoulder. "I am never… Eating another nut. Again."

"Good boy…" Black Jack kissed his head, looking to Akio. "Thank goodness you were here to help… Not sure what I would've done if you hadn't alerted me."

"You would've figured out something… Just glad he's okay now." Akio sighed in relief. "Poor little thing."

Hiro kept close closing his eyes. "I didn't like how sick I felt…"

"We know little one…"

Black Jack held him closer.

"Nii-san's here… you're okay…"

The boy relaxed, holding onto his shirt a little.

"I know… I love you Nii-san…" He leaned up kissing his chin.

Black Jack kissed his head. "Love you too…"

Hiro smiled nuzzling him.

"Thanks for gettin' me better again."

"Anytime…" Black Jack rocked him a little, humming a bit.

Hiro closed his eyes yawning a little.

"Not sleepy…"

Black Jack smirked, stroking his hair.

Hiro relaxed completely, his head falling on the doctor's shoulder… Out within minutes.

"There we go…" He kept him in his arms, sitting down with him… Not quite ready to let go after a scare like that. "Nice and quiet…"

"He's a good one Black Jack… Sorry this happened."

"Better it happened while company was over than when he was taking a bath, or going to bed…" He shuddered a bit. _I don't even wanna think about what would've happened if this had hit him at bedtime… Might not have found him til it was too late…_ At this thought his grip tightened a bit on the sleeping child. Hiro just mumbled a little nuzzling his shoulder a bit.

Akio made her way over squeezing his other shoulder. "He's okay now… That's what matters… And we have the right medicine for it if it ever happens again."

"Oh yeah… He's carrying an epipen everywhere and I'll make sure my aunt has a few at her place too. This is not going to happen again if I can help it."

"Of course. I'll make sure next order includes some extra epipens too."

"I'd really appreciate that. Thank you."

Akio nodded, giving a gentle smile.

"Anytime, Black Jack."

He smiled back.

"Glad we met you Akio…"

She blushed a little, nodding.

"You're very kind… You know, people really have the wrong idea about you."

He smirked.

"Maybe… But just because of how I work… The thief, the devil doctor, the quack…"

"They just don't get it is all… and shame on them for mocking your appearance. You look just fine to me."

His eyes widened a bit.

"You… You don't think it's weird…?"

"Not at all." Akio gave a gentle look. "Yeah there's scars, and it's different, but I wouldn't call you a monster or a freak because of them. Stuff like that is only skin deep. You're nice… you're a good man. That's what makes the scars seem like nothing. Besides… kind of hard to see you without them."

He smiled giving a bit of a sheepish look.

"That means a lot… Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome…" Akio smiled, looking to Hiro. "I better let you two go so he can rest."

"Alright.. Um… But don't be shy… You can come over more if you want…" He smiled, cradling his brother close. "Hiro's pretty fond of you… And… I'd like it too.."

Akio nodded. "Okay. Whenever I have time I'll come over. Hiro kept telling me he sometimes doesn't have a playmate so… I think I could help with that."

"That'd be great… Hate it when he's bored…" Black Jack rolled his eyes a little. "Kid fancies himself a prankster when he gets too bored."

"Noted. I'll try to come often then." Akio giggled.

"That'd be great." He chuckled.

Hiro sighed happily in his sleep… Mumbling a bit.

"Nii-san's got a girlfriend.."

"... Please ignore him, he's tired."

Akio blushed a little, nodding.

"Right…"

He nodded a bit red himself.

 _Besides… It wouldn't hurt to have another friend…_

 _Life keeps going… Never stops…_


	15. Boredom

It was one of the quiet days. Only one patient and that was for a check up. Akio wasn't coming by until much later in the evening… Lucas was grounded for a stunt involving Alyssa's boyfriend.

And Hiro… Was so incredibly BORED.

He sighed flopping over the arm chair Black Jack frequently claimed as he was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Duel Monsters tournament?" He mumbled seeing a set of boys on the screen, one with wild tri-colored hair and the other with bright green hair intently staring each other down. "Who gets that serious over a card game?" He flipped the channel.

"And welcome back to the Stark Expo-"

Click.

"Eyes and Brains Lestrade, eyes and-"

Hiro cringed quickly changing the channel. "Elementary my dear Holmes, your catchphrase is lame." He scoffed.

Either way… Hiro still found himself with one very serious problem… He was so bored he didn't know what to do with himself.

Hiro sighed before looking around. The house was still pretty clean, but… It could use more straightening up.

Hiro grinned.

"Boredom cure~"

oooooo

Black Jack was trying his best to focus. Although his mind kept wandering… He had grown used to hearing noise crop up after patients had left. Hiro was good about keeping things quiet when company was over but he admitted… It felt odd to not even hear him humming while he played with his toys. Or have him run in and swipe a book off the shelf.

… _. I have a horrible feeling about this…_

CRASH!

"WAH!"

The surgeon jumped hearing Hiro yelp and jumped up running to where the sound was… And found himself very confused by the sight before him.

There was bubbles… Everywhere. Coming from the dishwasher.

"H-Hiro!?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" The boy wailed his spiky hair being barely visible amidst all the mess.

Black Jack put a hand to his face groaning.

"Oh boy…" He got the sponge mop getting to work with cleaning the mess up. Hiro got a bucket trying to help.

Before long it was cleaned up but Black Jack had another thing to worry about now.

"Hiro… What the heck happened?" The doctor asked leaning on the mop a little as he glanced to the eight year old.

Hiro looked down shifting in place mumbling an answer.

Black Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon? I don't talk in muttering."

"I was bored…" Hiro murmured loud enough to be heard.

"... You were bored?" Black Jack asked.

"I was bored."

"... So you overloaded the washer because…?"

"I was trying to do the dishes! I never used a machine though since as you remember… THERE WAS NO POWER AT MY OLD HOUSE!" Hiro wailed turning a bit red, from embarrassment and annoyance.

Black Jack groaned putting a hand to his face.

"Hiro… Did you use the liquid soap?"

"Yes. Almost the whole bottle!"

"... Here.. For future reference…" Black Jack went to a cabinet pulling out a container and pulled out a blue gel capsule. "This is what goes here." He gestured to the little door inside the device. "You close the door THEN you start it."

"Oh…" Hiro blinked. "...Oops."

"We all make mistakes just… Try to be more careful." He shook his head. "... And you need to get cleaned off."

"... Doesn't this count as a bath? I'm totally soaked!"

… _I'll give the kid a break this once. We're not going anywhere…_

"... Just this once. Just go put something clean on before you catch something."

Hiro saluted before running off… Due to his shoes getting soaked there was a distinct SQUEAK! Every time he walked.

"... That's not gonna get annoying anytime soon." Black Jack rolled his eyes but chuckled a bit remembering an incident of his own.

" _KURO! Why is there soap on the ceiling!?"_

" _I DON'T KNOW!"_

He sighed remembering that time. "Heh… Guess Hiro's a lot like me after all."

He started to head back to his office when he noticed something in the hall.

"... HIIIIIIRRROOO!"

"What!?"

"WHY IS THERE CHEESE ON THE FLOOR!?"


	16. Practice

Hiro watched mesmerized as Black Jack worked, following each movement with his eyes, never letting one miss.

"And… That's how you do it…"

However… They were not in the operating room. They were at the kitchen counter, and he was not suturing up a patient, but a piece of meat he had made a cut into.

It was lesson time. Black Jack looked to Hiro seeing the eight year old had a look of wonder in his eyes. "Did you get that?"

"Yup." Hiro nodded quickly.

"Alright." Black Jack turned it over making a new incision before stepping aside peeling off his gloves. "Your turn."

"M-Me?"

He smiled warmly. "Yes you. I know you can do it… You want to learn right?"

"Yeah… I wanna help you more in the OR… I know you get tired but I can't suture a patient closed yet…" Hiro frowned a bit. "So I need to practice."

Black Jack nodded as he washed his hands before leaning against the counter to supervise.

Hiro took a shaky breath before starting. His movements at first were clumsy and sloppy before he stilled his hands, thinking back to the movements Black Jack had been making.

 _Gotta remember… How…_

Hiro went back, each movement being more careful than before… And becoming faster. Before long he was done and leaning back on his step stool watching his brother's face. To gauge how well he had done.

Black Jack looked them over, narrowing his eyes a bit. The set before him was… Not the best. Not at all. But it was at least a good first try. "You need work on getting your stitches straighter kiddo. And see here?"

Hiro leaned in a bit. "Yeah."

"There's knots here that shouldn't be. You got it tangled and it fought back a little at ya didn't it?"

"Yeah, I had a hard time tugging it-" Hiro stopped himself short giving a sheepish look.

"You don't tug when it gets stuck. You start over or cut your losses and end that section there and start again Hiro." Black Jack ruffled his hair before stepping aside as the boy washed up.

"I know… I know better… I just got nervous…"

"I know…" His gaze softened as he stroked the boy's hair. "But you'll get there… I know you will…"

"Did you have a hard time with it too?" Hiro looked up with curious eyes.

Black Jack grimaced remembering.

" _KURO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"_

" _I was just getting it treated…"_

" _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh… I can't believe it… Oh if your mother saw this, she'd hit the floor…"_

"I was actually a teenager when I first tried… I had been watching my mentor work since I hung around his hospital a lot… And read a lot of medical books… I had a bit of an accident and….Well…" Black Jack made a suturing motion over his right hand.

Hiro paled. "Did you numb it first? With that numbing spray you used on me or a shot of local…?"

"Nope. Didn't have that. Just had the suturing equipment…. Boy was Aunt Cass freaked out when she came home and there I was sitting at the kitchen table suturing up my own arm. She was TICKED!"

"How did they turn out?"

"They turned out alright. Not perfect but not horrible. They kept the wound closed til it healed." Black Jack ruffled Hiro's hair. "Just a matter of practice… Now go on and go play while I clean up in here."

"Okay!" Hiro smoothed down his hair before running off.

 _I hope I never have to do that… That's crazy…_

oooooo

A few days later, Hiro realized he had made a horrible mistake in judgement.

A very. Horrible mistake.

It had started out innocent enough. Black Jack was called to operate on a patient at Fred's hospital, Hiro was told to stay home.

" _Don't open the door to ANYONE at all. Understand?"_

" _I do! Bye Kuro-nii!"_

Hiro had done as told, at first just spending time reading up on his medical textbooks. When he grew bored of that he decided he was going to try to do some maintenance on some of Black Jack's equipment again. One of the monitors had been acting up so he decided to see what was going on inside.

It started off simple, since he was so short, he was kneeling on the operating table while he was working. He kept having to inch forward to get a better look.

When he had finally fixed the problem he shifted just a little to try to get comfortable… And slid right off.

In an attempt to right himself he had grabbed onto the tray table beside him sending tools flying off of that particular one… Including a scalpel.

Hiro had tried to dodge it, moving his arm… Only changing the target as it sliced open a good sized laceration on his left arm.

The boy was now internally panicking as he used gauze to try to stop the bleeding. He looked up at the clock and gulped.

 _Kuro-nii's not going to be home for hours…_

 _What do I do…?_

 _Do I call an ambulance?_

 _But it's just a cut…_

 _Do I call the hospital he's at…?_

 _Ugh but he might not be able to come home…_

Hiro looked around. Where he was standing was a bit of a mess with tools strewn everywhere… But the other side was untouched… And he knew everything in the cabinets.

The boy narrowed his eyes.

 _I'll… Just have to help myself…_

 _I'm not a baby…_

 _I can do it…_

He hurried to get what he could, taking a shaky breath as he picked up a syringe drawing up a dose of local anesthetic.

 _This is gonna suck…._

oooooo

As Hiro guessed Black Jack was home within a few hours. The man came in tired, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"That was long… Hiro?" He called. "Hiro I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" The boy called from his room… Not wanting to come out and face him just yet trying to remember where he had left his hoodie.

 _He CANNOT see this!_

"Where are you?"

"Uh… In my room! Just… Playin'...!" Hiro cringed at how high his voice had come out. It only came out like that when he was lying.

… _He's hiding something._

Black Jack made his way towards Hiro's room, opening the door.

"Hiro, is everything all-"

Hiro looked to him, a stunned look on his face before trying to hide his arm behind his back… An arm that was bandaged up. "Y-Yeah…?"

Black Jack narrowed his eyes, kneeling to his level. There was concern in them as he tried to look at Hiro's arm.

"What happened while I was out?"

"Um…" Hiro kept trying to hide it. "It… It was just a little accident-"

"Hiro, please show me." Black Jack gave a serious look.

The boy lowered his gaze a bit before holding his arm out, unwrapping it a bit… Showing a line of stitches. "I fell and cut myself when I was trying to fix one of the monitors… It was bleeding a lot and I didn't know what to do…"

"Oh oh Hiro…" Black Jack took his arm gently into his hands, looking at the stitches.

They were tight and clean… Much different than how he had started. Hiro tried to smile. "It hurt… But I was brave… Or I tried to be… It doesn't hurt since I… I actually managed to give myself a shot and didn't freak out…"

"And these stitches are well done. Nice and clean."

He sighed in relief. "Yeah… It wasn't easy though Nii-san… Now I know why you said it takes practice… Just… I don't wanna do this again! Not to myself!" He pouted a bit. "A-Are you mad? That I didn't call for help?"

"I wish you had but you were brave in just treating yourself." Black Jack brought him into his arms.

Hiro cuddled up to him, closing his eyes. "I didn't wanna bug anyone...And I wanna be like you… You didn't ask for help…"

Black Jack smiled, stroking his hair.

"I need help from time to time too ya know?"

He chuckled a bit nuzzling his hand.

"Yeah… But that's why you got me… Right?"

"Yup." Black Jack kissed his head. "Helped me out of a lot of things."

"Yay!" Hiro kissed his chin. "And I'll keep helpin' ya… I'm the chibi doc after all!" He grinned.

"That's right." Black Jack hugged him close. "My chibi doc."

Hiro hugged him tightly. "My big doc!"

Black Jack smiled, smoothing his hair.

"I got you…"

HIro sighed happily relaxing against him.

"You always do…" He yawned a bit. "Though… Can I stop being a chibi doc for a bit…?"

"Of course."

"Yay… Cause right now I wanna take a nap… I've been my own doc since two…" He curled up against Black Jack huddling under his cloak a bit.

"Well you're in luck, I'm tired too."

"Then double naps for double docs."

"I can work with that." Black Jack carried him off to the living room, lying down on the couch with him.

Hiro curled up against him… Before long they were both out.

 _I'll keep learnin'... Cause I wanna help Kuro-nii as much as I can…_


	17. Times of Stress

Sometimes people were quiet, scared when they came to Black Jack's doorstep afraid for their lives. For their very existences. The last beacon of hope standing before them. Or in the case for some the last shot for their children to ever have a chance to have a life of their own.

Those were the people who while they were stunned by the operation fees never questioned it and listened to him, always.

Then… There was the other type. People who were arrogant and treated the surgeon more like a slave than a person. Threatening to sue him, or to report him to the police for practicing medicine without a license.

Right now Hiro stood off to the side quietly staying outside of the room hearing the loud arguments that Black Jack's current patient was giving him.

"You seriously can't just give me a pill or something!? You want to shave my head, cut my head open so you can MAYBE get it out!?"

Black Jack was calm but growing slowly irritated as he leaned back in his desk chair giving an unimpressed look.

"There's no maybe about it, you need brain surgery. A normal surgeon won't be able to get it out but I can Mr. Spinner."

The man in question, Cad Spinner rolled his eyes crossing his arms before checking his phone for messages pretending for a moment the doctor wasn't even in the room.

Black Jack glance to the door catching Hiro's gaze and gestured for him to go and find something else to do.

Hiro frowned but moved out of sight… Still listening in however as he crouched near the door.

"How long would I be out of work?"

"About a month and a half. Post op, I'll need to test your motor function to ensure everything's back in proper working order and you'll need time to rest so your skull heals properly."

Hiro rolled his eyes. _If you can even get the bone saw through it. This guy's as thick as a brick if he's arguing over his TREATMENT. To save. His. Life._

Cad gave a cross look.

"And if I don't? The thing's the size of a pea right? What if I just left it alone?"

Black Jack leaned forward in his chair giving a serious look.

"I would hope you had your end of life choices made because in two months if it's not removed, it'll spread and grow and due to how close it is to your brain stem - It'll sever it. You'll go completely brain dead. You'll fall unconscious and never wake up."

Cad's eyes widened in horror as he dropped his phone.

"W-What!? Then what are you waiting for you quack!? OPERATE!"

Black Jack leaned back in his chair crossing his arms closing his eyes for a moment.

"... 50,000 and not a cent less."

Hiro cringed hearing Cad sputter and stammer before saying some choice words that Hiro knew were forbidden to be spoken.

 _If Kuro-nii had his way that guy would be paying him for THOSE insults alone!_

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO PAY 50,000 FOR THAT!?"

"It's that or I help you pick out a nice hospice center and ventilator because that's what you'll need if I don't operate and oh-Make sure a good transplant team is contacted."

"F-Fine! I'll pay!"

Black Jack smiled a bit.

"The surgery will be tomorrow evening, come by around 4:30 PM."

Cad nodded leaving without another word.

Black Jack waited until the door slammed shut sighing heavily.

"Oi…" He rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on. It had just been one of those weeks where he kept having to deal with people just like that.

 _Somedays I hate dealing with people…_

Hiro frowned leaning in the doorway a bit. "Kuro-nii…?"

"Hm…?" He glanced at the clock sighing as he noted it was around lunch time. "Hiro do you mind just fending for yourself for lunch this time..?"

"I'm not hungry." The boy went over to him, climbing onto his lap. "I'm worried about you."

Black Jack frowned. "It's just been a long week kiddo. I'm alright-"

"No." Hiro hugged him tightly. "It's not a fair a stupid jerk gets to bully you around."

"It's just how the job is sometimes…" He hugged him tightly.

"That's not fair." Hiro growled a little. "You shouldn't have to-"

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to Hiro…" Black Jack pulled back a bit, tipping his chin up. "Life is more valuable than petty grudges."

"Even if that person is petty too?"

"Especially since that balances out the world a little. To a doctor a patient is a patient… There are no things such as good guys or bad guys. You get me?"

"I get you…" Hiro cuddled close. "Doesn't mean I have to like it…"

"I know…" Black Jack held him close, kissing his head. Hiro leaned up kissing his chin.

"I love you Kuro-nii… I hate it when you're sad."

"I love you too buddy… I'll be okay…"

"Promise?"

"Promise…" Kuro smirked a little. "Though when we do operate… You can use the scare tactic."

There was a glint of mischief in Hiro's eyes.

"Big needle?"

"Yup."

"... Okay, we have balance now."

"Exactly."


End file.
